Caser Severus Snape
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter!
1. Prologue

**Titre : Caser Severus Snape**

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

Note : Bon, je ne pensais vraiment pas écrire un jour sur Harry Potter, et puis voilà, une idée, un ordinateur disponible et ça finit comme ça… Alors j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

Attention, relations explicites entre des hommes

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Par une belle journée d'août, Draco Malfoy sort, content de lui, de l'université sorcière où il vient d'obtenir son diplôme de fin d'études en soutenant brillamment un mémoire sur les réformes nécessaires pour une amélioration du système judiciaire sorcier. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il va faire de sa vie. Tout est maîtrisé, planifié et il ne lui reste plus qu'à mettre en œuvre la première partie de son plan pour que sa vie soit pleine et parfaite.

Il y a trois ans que Voldemort a été anéanti par son meilleur ennemi, le décoiffé, plein de bons sentiments, Harry Potter. Quoique, depuis maintenant quatre ans, ils ne sont plus vraiment ennemis. En fait, depuis que les Malfoys, sentant le vent tourner, ont quitté le coté obscur pour celui de la lumière environ un an avant la bataille finale. Pendant cette année, Potter et lui ont travaillé ensemble en bonne entente, si l'on excepte les quelques castagnes provenant de leur incompatibilité naturelle mais qui relevaient plus de l'habitude que d'une véritable haine. A cette époque, Draco pensait que frapper Harry, et se faire frapper par lui, était nécessaire à son équilibre, faisait partie intégrante de son hygiène de vie.

Il pense avec un certain regret, vite réprimé, qu'il n'a pas beaucoup vu Harry depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils étaient occupés chacun de leur coté, Draco a choisi des études extrêmement difficiles qui peuvent lui ouvrir les portes des plus hautes fonctions, c'est l'équivalent sorcier du Sciences Po moldu. C'est sa destinée et il a suivi la voie toute tracée par son père. Evidemment, Potter, lui, s'est débrouillé pour faire tout le contraire de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il épouse Ginny Weasley et fasse une tribu de petits rouquins. Il a révélé qu'il était gay et s'est affiché un peu partout avec des mâles, certes beaux, mais parfaitement stupides et sans intérêt. Ce n'est pas que Draco le surveille ou s'intéresse à sa vie, mais à chaque réception où ils se sont croisés, une sangsue qui n'en voulait qu'à son argent et à sa renommée était pendue à son bras. C'est lamentable. Et d'ailleurs, bizarrement, à chaque fois Draco était pris d'une irrésistible envie de démolir le portrait de la gravure de mode. Sans doute un genre de transfert, il ne déteste plus Potter et du coup, il a envie de frapper des mecs stupides pour compenser.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il devienne Auror puisque sa destinée voulait qu'il délivre le monde sorcier du mal. Il a fait la fête pendant un an puis il est devenu professeur de vol à Poudlard lorsque Madame Bibine a convolé en juste noce avec un sorcier irlandais un peu trop porté sur le whisky. Même pas défense contre les forces du mal !

La gazette du sorcier a fait ses unes avec les facéties de Potter pendant quelques temps, puis les choses se sont calmées et depuis un an, Draco ne sait pas vraiment ce que devient l'insupportable mal coiffé.

Mais pour l'instant, au lieu de ressasser le passé, il doit se concentrer sur l'entrevue qu'il va avoir avec son père. La première étape qu'il s'est fixé est de reprendre les rennes de l'empire familial. Il estime que son père est dépassé et qu'il est temps pour lui de s'occuper de sa mère plutôt que des magoui- affaires de la famille Malfoy qui ont quand même pris un coup dans l'aile après la défaite du mage noir. Allez savoir pourquoi, certaines personnes ne leur faisaient plus confiance et comme il était devenu impossible de torturer en toute impunité, il a fallu changer de tactique. La diplomatie est devenue primordiale et Draco est un spécialiste en la matière. De plus, il est beau, jeune, célibataire et charismatique et toutes ces qualités font cruellement défaut à son père (surtout la jeunesse et le célibat). Pour atteindre son objectif final de devenir ministre de la magie, il doit d'abord s'assurer une place incontournable dans la société sorcière. Il doit se créer des réseaux et s'assurer des débiteurs qui lui renverront l'ascenseur au moment opportun. Il est intelligent et a très bien compris comment fonctionne le pouvoir, il faut dire qu'il a eu le meilleur maitre en la matière, son père. Mais aujourd'hui, le maitre est surpassé par l'élève et doit laisser sa place.

Gonflé de l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard, il transplane au manoir Malfoy et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son père, sanctuaire jusque là inviolable.

« Bonjour Père »

Son père finit d'écrire ce qu'il a commencé puis pose lentement sa plume, il relève enfin la tête pour regarder son fils et là son visage marque une légère surprise, il ne trouve pas Draco debout devant la porte attendant son autorisation pour s'avancer, mais assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils visiteurs face à son bureau. Bien, l'intimidation ne marche plus. Il retient un léger sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil pour s'installer plus confortablement.

« Bonjour Draco, que me vaut cette visite… impromptue ». Le dernier mot est accentué pour bien montrer qu'il a relevé l'insolence mais ne s'en formalise pas.

« J'ai pensé que vous seriez impatient de savoir que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me déplacer en personne pour vous faire part de ma réussite »

« Je suis au courant depuis environ deux heures mais je reconnais que l'attention est… touchante et je te présente toutes mes félicitations ». Draco est déstabilisé pendant un court instant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père soit déjà informé, mais il se reprend très vite en voyant le lever de sourcil ironique qui veut dire 'je t'ai cloué le bec', en plus distingué bien sur.

« Je me doutais que vous le sauriez déjà mais je pense qu'il faut que nous discutions de l'avenir de l'empire Malfoy et du mien ».

Lucius croise ses bras et son regard bleu comme l'azur se fait tranchant. « Je t'écoute ».

« Je suis votre seul héritier et comme vous me l'avez appris depuis mon plus jeune âge, je dois tenir mon rang dans la société sorcière. Maintenant que je suis diplômé, je ne dois pas perdre de temps pour assurer ma place. Je pense donc qu'il est nécessaire que je reprenne les affaires familiales, avec votre support dans un premier temps. Puis vous pourrez progressivement cesser toute activité afin de vous consacrer à d'autres taches plus agréables (_et totalement inutiles, se garde de dire Draco_) et enfin profiter de la vie avec Mère qui mérite bien que vous lui accordiez plus d'attention ».

Draco est tendu, prêt à affronter la colère de son père et il est complètement déstabilisé de le voir rester parfaitement calme, il a même cru discerner une fugitive expression de regret sur son visage. Le silence commence à devenir pesant lorsque son père, qui semble plongé, dans une profonde réflexion reprend la parole.

« Donc, tu penses être prêt à prendre ma place. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? »

« Mes notes à Poudlard ont toujours été brillantes et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de l'enseignement supérieur avec mention »

« Certes, personne ne peut contester que tu es brillant, mais l'enseignement reste théorique alors qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es capable d'être bon sur le terrain ? »

« Mettez-moi à l'épreuve ». Au moment où il prononce cette réponse, Draco sait qu'il s'est fait manipuler comme un bleu et que maintenant son père a pris l'avantage, il lui a laissé le champ libre pour le manœuvrer à sa guise. Fichu Serpentard. D'ailleurs, Lucius laisse un léger sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais il reprend très vite son visage breveté homme d'affaires sans scrupules. Draco sait que c'est une façade, derrière laquelle se cache un homme sensible qui est fou amoureux de sa femme et qui a toujours veillé au bien être de son fils, mais elle est rudement solide et impressionnante. Peut-être que finalement il n'est pas aussi prêt qu'il le croyait.

« Quel type d'épreuve envisages-tu ? ». Alors là, Draco vient de passer dans la quatrième dimension, son père pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi et au lieu de ça, il lui renvoie la balle. Il y a forcément un piège quelque part, ou alors il veut tester son courage et voir s'il est vraiment digne de lui succéder. Peut-être qu'en fait il a envie de se retirer et qu'il veut juste être sur que Draco est prêt. Oui, c'est la seule explication et dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une réponse possible.

« Donnez-moi la mission la plus difficile à laquelle vous pouvez penser et je vous prouverais que je suis capable de maîtriser n'importe quelle situation »

Lucius plisse les yeux comme s'il évaluait le niveau de difficulté auquel il peut soumettre son fils. Draco reste parfaitement immobile et sur de lui, même si son cœur bat plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé parce qu'il se dit qu'il joue sa vie sur cet instant.

« Tu es sur de toi et tu accepteras sans contestation la mission que je vais te donner. Si tu la réussis, je te laisse les rennes de l'empire Malfoy. C'est bien ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui »

« Alors il faut que ton parrain soit casé et vive en couple avant la fin de l'année »

L'esprit de Draco devient blanc, il a entendu les mots mais il ne parvient pas à en intégrer le sens. Caser Severus Snape ? Mais c'est impossible. Cet homme est asexué et il ne doit même pas savoir que son pénis peut servir à autre chose que faire pipi ! Et il a quatre mois pour réussir. Son père l'a bien eu, il reste le maitre. Son esprit travaille furieusement pour se sortir de ce piège dans lequel il s'est englué tout seul et tout à coup, la solution est évidente.

« Le défi devait porter sur les affaires, pas sur la vie privée de quelqu'un. Donc, Père, je pense qu'il faut que vous trouviez une autre idée »

« Je dois, mon fils, te rappeler tes propres mots : _Donnez-moi la mission la plus difficile à laquelle vous pouvez penser et je vous prouverais que je suis capable de maîtriser n'importe quelle situation_. C'est bien ce que tu as dit ? »

« Oui » souffle Draco en se traitant mentalement de crétin patenté.

« Alors, je n'ai fait qu'accéder à ta requête. Si tu réussis à caser Severus, c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'impossible pour toi et je peux te laisser gérer les affaires familiales en toute confiance »

« Mais… mais… »

« Tu viens de te donner une mission extrêmement difficile et je pense que tu ne devrais pas perdre de temps pour la planifier. Au revoir mon fils. Et sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je suis fier de toi ».

« Au revoir Père ».

Draco sort du bureau totalement décontenancé. Il s'est fait avoir comme un gamin. La fourberie de son père n'a pas de limite. Cette mission est impossible et tout ce qu'il veut pour l'instant, c'est transplaner chez lui, se réfugier sous sa couette et bouder. Bon, son père est fier de lui, c'est déjà quelque chose.

ooOOoo

Dés que Draco a quitté le manoir, Lucius se précipite au jardin d'hivers où sa femme l'attend.

« Alors ? » lui dit-elle avec impatience.

« Tout s'est passé comme prévu et je pense qu'il doit être en train de bouder sous sa couette »

« Il est si adorable, mais tellement obtus, c'est vraiment ton portrait craché ! »

« Je ne pense pas que votre plan tordu aurait fonctionné avec moi »

« Oh que si, mon chéri. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait avec toi, sauf que ça a été un peu plus long parce que ton père était bien pire que tu ne l'as été toi-même et que j'étais seule. La seule solution pour qu'il découvre ce qui peut le rendre heureux est qu'il s'y confronte lui-même et qu'il décide seul de changer de voie. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions pour effacer ce que tu lui as inculqué depuis son plus jeune âge »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été tellement aveugle pendant si longtemps. Je ne comprends même pas que tu ne m'ais pas quitté. Je ne te mérite pas ».

Narcissa se lève et vient enlacer son mari puis se colle à lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « c'est parce que je t'aime et que j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière le connard arrogant ». Elle laisse doucement glisser ses lèvres le long de son oreille et de son cou en déposant de légers baisers, ce qui émoustille immédiatement Lucius.

« Puisque j'ai bien joué mon rôle et que désormais c'est à Potter de prendre la relève, j'ai peut-être mérité une récompense ? »

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa lui attrape la main et le tire à toute allure vers l'escalier qui conduit à leur chambre. En grimpant l'escalier Lucius ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment dommage qu'Harry Potter ait refusé d'aller à Serpentard, il aurait fait de grandes choses.

* * *

A suivre.

* * *

J'espère que ce court prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite…


	2. Un plan bien ficelé

**Titre : Caser Severus Snape**

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

* * *

Note : J'ai eu des reviews sur le prologue qui m'ont bien mis la pression ! Alors j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 – Un plan bien ficelé**

Après avoir fait l'autruche sous sa couette pendant des heures en maudissant son père, sa mère qui l'a épousé et lui a transmis des gènes défaillants, son parrain qui n'est pas foutu de trouver quelqu'un tout seul, Dumbledore qui a nommé Severus professeur et l'a enfermé dans des cachots avec des vapeurs de potions nocives, Voldemort qui, à force de Doloris, a du fortement perturber son père, et Severus aussi d'ailleurs. Et enfin Potter, parce que… il a refusé de lui serrer la main en première année à Poudlard. Et qu'en partie, Draco sait que son immense besoin de reconnaissance vient de là.

S'il doit être tout à fait honnête, il veut, bien sur, que ses parents soient fiers de lui et que le monde sorcier le reconnaisse comme quelqu'un de valeur. Mais, par-dessus tout, il veut l'admiration de Potter et que la prochaine fois qu'il lui tende la main, Harry se jette par terre pour lui baiser les pieds. Draco pourra alors faire preuve de mansuétude, il se penchera pour le relever et l'enlacera pour lui montrer qu'il le considère comme un égal et qu'il ne lui en veut pas du tout pour son attitude stupide, alors qu'il avait onze ans. Mais tout ça n'arrivera pas parce que tout le monde le déteste et parce que la mission confiée par son père est tout bonnement irréalisable. Arrivé à ce point, il repart en boucle sur toutes les personnes qu'il maudit. Cette incessante litanie paranoïaque a le mérite de finir par l'endormir.

Au petit matin, il se réveille en pleine forme et décide que rester dans son lit n'est pas une solution. Draco est un Serpentard, Draco est brillant et ce n'est pas un mauvais coup de son père, aussi tordu soit-il, qui va l'abattre. Donc, il faut qu'il élabore un plan infaillible qui lui assurera le succès et détrônera Lucius avec perte et fracas.

Il se lève d'un bond pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il aime beaucoup cette pièce, comme tout son appartement d'ailleurs. Son père lui en a fait cadeau lorsqu'il a obtenu ses aspics et qu'il est entré à l'université sorcière. C'est un quatre pièces spacieux situé à Pré-au-Lard, dans un quartier tranquille. Tellement tranquille que la première année, Draco s'est senti complètement perdu et abandonné du monde. Puis, il a pris peu à peu ses repères et a appris à apprécier sa solitude. Enfin, lorsqu'il n'est pas squatté par Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, accessoirement ses meilleurs amis depuis Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils ont découvert qu'il avait un appartement, ils en ont déduit qu'ils étaient aussi chez eux. Il a du installer un système de sécurité sur la cheminée et des sorts pour empêcher tout transplanage à l'intérieur de son appartement, sous peine de voir débarquer ces deux profiteurs à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour vider sa réserve d'alcool. Quoiqu'il doit reconnaître que si Théodore est toujours présent, Blaise s'est fait beaucoup plus rare depuis un an.

Il s'installe à son bureau, une grande surface de verre placée devant la fenêtre qui donne sur un magnifique jardin, et sort une plume et un parchemin. Comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, il doit procéder avec méthode et commencer par récapituler toutes les informations dont il dispose sur sa cible et il faut qu'il soit le plus précis possible.

_Nom_ : Snape

_Prénom_ : Severus

_Age_ : dans la quarantaine (il ne peut pas être plus précis puisque c'est un sujet qu'ils n'ont jamais abordé ensemble)

_Physique_ : pourrait être agréable avec un bon relookage et l'utilisation d'un shampoing approprié à la nature grasse de ses cheveux et peut-être une lotion aux plantes (NB : réfléchir aux plantes les plus susceptibles de convenir à ce cas désespéré). Un port altier et un corps musclé sont sans aucun doute ses meilleurs atouts de séduction.

_Passions_ : Potions… Musique classique… et Potions (NB : ce constat limite considérablement le nombre de prétendants envisageables)

_Liaisons_ : aucune – ou alors tellement discrètes que même lui n'a pas du s'en rendre compte.

_Préférence sexuelle, type de personne qui peut plaire à Severus Snape_ : ???? Genre de sujet qu'il est totalement impossible d'aborder avec lui si l'on veut préserver son intégrité corporelle, voire sa vie.

_Atouts_ : très intelligent. Un sens de l'humour développé, mais sarcastique, ce qui peut devenir facilement un point négatif.

Lorsqu'il fait le bilan de ce qu'il a écrit, Draco connait un instant de découragement, il ne peut que parvenir à l'amère conclusion qu'il ne connaît rien de son parrain, tout au moins sur le plan sentimental. Il est capable de prévoir ce qui va provoquer chacune de ses célèbres expressions de dédain ou de colère, mais il ne sait strictement rien sur ses goûts en matière de partenaire.

Bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'on part de loin qu'on n'arrive pas au but. Il suffit maintenant de lister tout ce qu'il a besoin d'apprendre et d'en tirer les conclusions nécessaires pour parvenir à ses fins.

1 – Connaître son orientation sexuelle pour déterminer le sexe de la proie.

2 – Connaître ses goûts dans le genre précédemment défini pour faire une liste des éventuels prétendants. Ne pas s'attendre à beaucoup de choix, ce qui évitera une grosse déception.

3 – Trouver la cible idéale et la persuader que Severus est sa seule option pour une vie heureuse et épanouie. Prévoir de devoir élaborer de gros mensonges plausibles. Se renseigner sur les techniques d'hypnose.

4 – Persuader Severus qu'il a besoin de trouver quelqu'un. Trouver une méthode d'approche qui lui permette de rester en vie.

5 – Apprendre à Severus à devenir séduisant et à courtiser quelqu'un. C'est sans doute la partie la plus périlleuse et qui risque de conduire à l'échec du plan. Prévoir une solution de rechange et faire des recherches sur les aphrodisiaques et les potions de confusion pour préparer le terrain.

6 – Mettre les deux parties en présence. Prévoir une surveillance discrète afin de s'assurer que tout finit au lit et pas au cimetière.

En contemplant sa liste, Draco sent un regain d'espoir l'envahir, après tout, il n'y a que six points. Bien sur, certains d'entre eux relèvent de la science fiction mais à cœur vaillant rien d'impossible. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à réfléchir aux moyens dont il a besoin réaliser son plan.

Tout d'abord, le délai est court, quatre mois ce n'est rien en regard du travail à effectuer. Il doit pouvoir harceler Severus et ne pas le laisser respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et soit prêt à tout pour se débarrasser d'un filleul inquiet de sa solitude. Pour cela, il n'y a pas trente six solutions, il doit se faire embaucher à Poudlard. Sa première démarche sera donc de demander un rendez-vous à Dumbledore pour le supplier de lui donner un poste. N'importe lequel. De toute façon, c'est pour quatre mois et Draco n'est pas là pour faire carrière, juste pour caser son parrain. Donc, si le boulot est inintéressant et peu prenant, ça lui laissera plus de temps pour mettre son plan au point. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il va devoir supporter Potter et ses conquêtes, et là, quatre mois c'est long.

Le deuxième problème réside dans les leçons de séduction. Rendre Severus plus attirant n'est pas un problème pour peu qu'il se montre un peu coopératif. Par contre donner des conseils à quelqu'un pour séduire alors que vous êtes vous-même totalement incapable de le faire, pose un vrai problème.

Draco sait qu'il est beau, alors ça ne l'a pas étonné lorsqu'en sixième année, une Serdaigle dont il ne se rappelle plus le nom, l'a coincé dans un coin sombre pour lui donner son premier baiser avec la langue, puis elle lui a donné rendez-vous le lendemain soir dans la tour d'astronomie. Vu l'état de la fille, il s'est dit qu'il n'en ressortirait pas puceau, ce qui serait une bonne chose de faite. Mais la fille n'est jamais venue et par la suite, elle baissait les yeux et changeait de direction dés qu'elle apercevait Draco.

A la fin de la septième année, à la fête qui a suivi la défaite de Voldemort, il s'est retrouvé dans un autre coin sombre (il y a beaucoup de coins sombres à Poudlard) avec Seamus Finnigan, bon c'est un gryffondor, mais ils étaient passablement éméchés tous les deux et il faut avouer qu'il a montré une habileté buccale que Draco n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Ils étaient trop ivres pour aller plus loin que quelques gâteries avant de s'endormir comme des souches. Le lendemain, Seamus avait la même attitude que la Serdaigle sauf qu'il avait en plus un magnifique cocard. Draco s'est toujours demandé si c'était lui le responsable parce qu'il faut bien avouer qu'il n'a pas un souvenir très net de toute la soirée mais il n'a jamais osé poser la question. Cette aventure lui a quand même donné la certitude qu'il préférait les garçons.

En se remémorant ce souvenir, Draco caresse machinalement le pendentif qui représente un serpent orné d'une émeraude et qui ne le quitte jamais. C'est un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Le jour du départ définitif de Poudlard, Harry Potter est venu le voir avec un petit paquet très mal emballé, il ne faut pas en demander trop à un gryffondor, et lui a tendu tout intimidé, en lui disant « c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie lorsque Pettigrew a voulu me lancer un sort en traitre et j'espère vraiment que tu le porteras ». Et puis il est parti en courant. En ouvrant le paquet, Draco est tombé immédiatement amoureux du pendentif ancien et surement très précieux qui représente un serpent d'argent finalement ciselé aux yeux d'émeraude, la même couleur que les yeux de Potter. Il l'a mis et ne l'a plus jamais retiré, parfois il a l'impression de le sentir chauffer, mais c'est surement une illusion. En tout cas, à chaque fois qu'il ne va pas bien, il lui suffit de le caresser pour se sentir mieux.

C'est vrai qu'il a sauvé Potter pendant la bataille finale. Sur le coup, il n'a pas réfléchi, il a vu le rat se glisser derrière lui sans se faire voir puis il a vu sa baguette se lever et il a ressenti une peur terrible, alors sans réfléchir, il a lui aussi levé sa baguette pour lui lancer un Avada Kedavra et fort heureusement, il a été le plus rapide. Il a mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il avait été aussi effrayé à l'idée de la mort de Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'est parce qu'à partir du moment où ils ont trahis Voldemort, c'est Harry qui avait la vie de toute sa famille entre les mains et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il perde. Une fois cette explication trouvée, il s'est senti mieux et a oublié tout l'épisode. C'est cette foutue mission qui lui remet tous ces souvenirs dans la tête.

Ensuite, à l'université, il était bien conscient des regards concupiscents qui l'accompagnaient mais curieusement à chaque fois qu'un garçon ou une fille s'approchait de lui, il faisait marche arrière à toute allure et il a fini sa dernière année d'études sans recevoir aucune proposition. Comme il avait beaucoup de travail, il n'y a pas fait vraiment attention, d'autant plus que personne ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais en y repensant, c'est quand même bizarre.

Tout ça pour expliquer que d'une part, il n'a jamais eu à faire le premier pas et que d'autre part, il est incapable de mener une aventure au bout. Il va donc lui falloir un expert en la matière. Si son parrain est attiré par les hommes, il pourra peut-être demander l'aide de celui-qui-saute-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge.

Bon, il doit garder ça dans un coin de son esprit mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus urgent, il faut contacter Dumbledore et lui faire avaler qu'il doit absolument l'engager.

ooOOoo

_Discussion par cheminette _

- Bonjour Narcissa, comment se présente notre affaire ?

- Bien, il a réagi exactement comme prévu et il va surement très vite contacter Dumbledore, il faut le prévenir pour qu'il n'oublie rien.

- Pas de problème je m'en occupe et je vous tiens au courant

- Est-ce que vous avez prévenu le l'idiot n°2 ?

- Pas encore, c'est un gros risque, il est capable de gaffer mais j'ai l'autre complice, c'est plus sur pour l'instant.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il faut mettre du plomb dans la tête des idiots.

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

ooOOoo

Draco a été très étonné par la réaction de Dumbledore lorsqu'il l'a contacté, en fait le vieux Directeur lui a presque donné l'impression d'attendre son appel. Ce qui finalement n'est pas si étonnant que ça puisqu'il a toujours eu cette curieuse capacité de savoir avant les autres ce qui allait se passer.

En se dirigeant vers la gargouille, Draco sent un regard sur lui, il a la curieuse impression d'être observé depuis qu'il a mis les pieds à Poudlard. Il s'est retourné plusieurs fois brusquement pour surprendre l'espion mais à chaque fois, il était seul. Il devient vraiment paranoïaque et devra surement prévoir une consultation chez un psy dés qu'il aura rempli sa mission. Il regarde la gargouille avec désespoir, il n'a pas le mot de passe et il se demande combien de temps il risque d'attendre avant que quelqu'un ne passe par là. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvre et il s'engage dans l'escalier en pensant que Dumbledore devait probablement l'attendre.

En arrivant dans le bureau, une bouffée de nostalgie le saisit à la gorge, combien de fois s'est-il retrouvé ici après une bagarre avec Potter et sa bande ? En fait, la nostalgie le tient depuis qu'il a mis un pied dans l'enceinte de l'école. C'est curieux cette sensation qu'il a eu de rentrer à la maison.

Le vieux Directeur est assis à son bureau et le regarde avec son éternel regard bienveillant et le pétillement dans ses yeux, comme s'il savait des choses qui vous concernent et que vous ignorez. Il fait un geste de la main pour inviter Draco à prendre place dans un des sièges confortables face à son bureau.

« Bonjour Draco, je suis content de te revoir. Un peu de thé, un scone à la myrtille ? »

Draco sait que pour le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, il est préférable d'accepter les douceurs proposées « Bonjour Professeur, je prendrais volontiers du thé et un scone ».

Un sourire de contentement éclaire le visage du vieil homme et les minutes suivantes se passent dans le silence du cérémonial du thé. Une fois le scone avalé et le thé commencé, Albus prend la parole.

« Alors Draco, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Je viens de finir mes études supérieures et je me suis interrogé à fond sur ce que j'aimerai faire de ma vie. La seule réponse que j'ai trouvé est que rien ne me plairait plus que venir travailler à Poudlard et du coup, me voilà. Je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être un poste à pourvoir pour la rentrée… »

« Tu m'étonnes beaucoup, je me rappelle très bien tes dernières paroles lorsque tu as quitté l'école à la fin de ta dernière année, 'et bien je ne suis pas mécontent de quitter cette école ringarde dirigée par un vieux sénile à barbe blanche'. C'est bien ce que tu as dit ? »

Draco entend un drôle de bruit, comme un hoquet étouffé provenant de sa droite, mais il ne fait pas très attention, trop occupé à se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« Vous savez, j'étais jeune et immature. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais et d'ailleurs mes souvenirs sont beaucoup moins précis que les vôtres… »

« Donc, tu as envie de travailler sous les ordres d'un vieux fou sénile ? »

« Oui, enfin non- »

« J'ai malheureusement bien peur de ne pas avoir de poste à la hauteur de tes ambitions et de ton niveau scolaire, le corps professoral est au complet »

Draco entend à nouveau ce bruit bizarre et il tourne la tête pour voir d'où il provient mais il n'y a toujours rien.

« En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ambition et je suis prêt à accepter tout ce que vous pourrez me proposer »

« Dans ce cas, Madame Pince est partie à la retraite, mais je ne pense pas que la fonction de bibliothécaire puisse te convenir »

Draco reste un moment sans voix, il va devoir courir après des petits chieurs qui n'ont aucun respect des livres. Puis il se reprend très vite, de toute façon il n'a pas le choix et c'est pour quatre mois.

« C'est d'accord »

« Est-ce que tu réalises bien ce qu'implique ce travail ? »

« Oui, surveiller les élèves et m'assurer qu'ils rendent bien les livres qu'ils ont empruntés. Oh, et aussi les empêcher de faire du bruit dans la bibliothèque »

« C'est en effet une partie du travail, celle que tu voyais en tant qu'élève, mais ce n'est pas tout. La bibliothèque de Poudlard est la plus importante du monde sorcier et ne nombreuses personnes viennent jusqu'ici pour faire des recherches. Tu dois donc les conseiller, t'assurer du bon état de livres qui ont parfois plusieurs siècles mais aussi acquérir tous ceux qui méritent de figurer dans notre catalogue. Ce qui implique un énorme travail pour te tenir au courant des ventes de livres anciens et des nouvelles publications. De plus, tu es chargé d'une initiation à la littérature moldue que nous avons instauré l'année dernière. Penses-tu que cela puisse te convenir ? »

« Parfaitement. Je suis totalement enthousiasmé par ce travail » et Draco réalise que ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge, il a toujours été passionné par les livres, il aurait même pu rivaliser avec Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout pour le nombre d'heure passées à la bibliothèque. L'histoire de la littérature moldue l'enthousiasme beaucoup moins, surtout qu'il n'a jamais ouvert un livre moldu de toute sa vie, mais c'est un détail.

« Bien. Alors bienvenue parmi le personnel de cette grande école unie et heureuse qu'est Poudlard »

Draco se lève pour partir et éviter la répétition du discours de bienvenue lorsqu'il entend à nouveau un bruit qui ressemble cette fois à un grognement de mécontentement, il s'arrête dans son mouvement et Albus en profite pour reprendre la parole.

« Pris par mon enthousiasme, j'ai oublié de te donner quelques détails

Résigné, Draco reprend place dans son fauteuil. « Je vous écoute Professeur »

« Tu dois habiter à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu'un appartement soit préparé »

« Mais j'ai un appartement à Pré-au-Lard, je peux être là en quelques minutes »

« C'est une condition qui ne se discute pas. L'équipe pédagogique doit être sur place en permanence. Bien sur, tu peux rentrer chez toi les week-ends où tu n'es pas de garde et pendant les vacances »

« De garde ? »

« Deux enseignants sont réquisitionnés le week-end pour surveiller les élèves qui restent au château et les sorties en ville »

« Ah ! »

« De plus, tu dois t'installer dés demain puisqu'il ne reste plus que quinze jours pour préparer la rentrée. La plupart des enseignants sont déjà là »

« Potter aussi ? »

« Oui. Et j'espère que vous êtes tous les deux suffisamment adultes pour dépasser vos querelles de jeunesse. J'ai déjà assez de Severus et Sirius qui semblent retomber en enfance dés qu'ils se croisent »

« Black est ici ? »

« Oui, avec Remus Lupin, ils s'occupent tous les deux de la défense contre les forces du mal puisque, comme tu le sais, Remus est indisponible quelques jours par mois »

Un long silence s'installe. Draco est en train de se demander comment il va pouvoir aborder un Severus Snape irrité en permanence par la présence des deux derniers maraudeurs. Et puis finalement, s'il ne réussit pas sa mission, au moins il ne va pas s'ennuyer.

« D'accord. A demain »

Draco va devoir consulter de toute urgence un otorhino parce qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu un soupir de soulagement. Ces illusions auditives commencent à devenir vraiment pénibles.

« A demain, Draco. Un bonbon au citron pour la route ? »

C'est sur, ces quatre mois ne vont pas être de tout repos.

ooOOoo

_Discussion à Poudlard _

- Tout c'est bien passé, tu l'as suivi comme prévu avec ta cape d'invisibilité ?

- Oui, il arrive demain mais j'ai vraiment eu des sueurs froides, j'ai bien cru que Dumbledore allait tout faire rater.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, en général, il sait très bien manipuler son monde.

- Tu avances avec l'idiot n°2 ?

- Pas vraiment depuis qu'il a retrouvé l'idiot n°1, il est en pleine régression, on croirait qu'il retrouve ses dix sept ans !

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il les ait quitté un jour…

A suivre.

* * *

RAR sans mails :

sSselana : J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par la suite ?

kikiwi : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon idée de base et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire

* * *

A la semaine prochaine (enfin si vous êtes toujours là !) pour le chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Titre : Caser Severus Snape**

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

* * *

Note : Comme j'ai bien avancé, vous avez droit à un chapitre supplémentaire ce week-end ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 – Retour à Poudlard**

Le matin suivant son entrevue avec Dumbledore, Draco se réveille dans un état qu'il n'a pas connu depuis longtemps. Il a le sourire aux lèvres et saute du lit sans avoir envie de râler sur quoi que ce soit. Ses œufs au bacon qu'il carbonise tous les matins sont parfaitement cuits. L'eau de sa douche qui passe habituellement du chaud au froid pendant dix minutes est du premier coup à la bonne température et enfin le petit oiseau qui vient tous les matins lui casser les oreilles avec ses piaillements émet une délicieuse mélodie pour annoncer une merveilleuse journée ensoleillée.

Draco est étonné et il met un long moment avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Il est tout simplement… heureux ?!

Comme ce n'est sans doute pas l'idée de devenir bibliothécaire à Poudlard qui peut provoquer un tel effet, Draco déduit que c'est la perspective de réussir la mission qui lui permettra d'évincer son père qui est responsable de sa joie.

Il finit donc de se préparer sur un petit nuage puis contemple ses trois malles préparées la veille. Faire ses bagages est toujours un déchirement pour Draco parce qu'il ne peut pas emporter toute sa garde robe et que faire un choix est un tourment. Ce serait terrible qu'il se trompe et qu'une tenue lui fasse cruellement défaut. Il a donc fait et refait ses paquets jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise que son appartement n'était pas loin et qu'il pourrait toujours faire un saut pour récupérer ce qui lui manque. Il pousse un soupir puis fait léviter ses malles pour enfin quitter son appartement et transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Il retrouve toute sa hargne lorsqu'il réalise le trajet qu'il doit faire en trainant ses bagages derrière lui pour atteindre les portes du château et il maudit les vieux fous séniles qui laissent des sorts anti-transplanage alors que la guerre est finie.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin dans le hall, il est épuisé et en sueur parce la journée ensoleillée annoncée par le petit oiseau s'est transformée en une journée caniculaire à ne pas mettre un hyppogriffe dehors. Il laisse retomber ses malles au sol avec un soupir de soulagement puis pose son front bouillant sur le mur de pierre le plus proche. Et là, il la sent. Il sent la magie du château qui court dans le mur et qui lui souhaite la bienvenue en se mêlant à la sienne. Il reste un moment immobile à savourer ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il ne connaît qu'à Poudlard ou en présence de… « Potter ! ».

Draco vient d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil son décoiffé qui le regarde bras croisés et tête penchée avec un petit sourire complice, ou moqueur peut-être, aux lèvres. Le cri de Draco le fait bouger et il se dirige vers lui avec cette fois un grand et franc sourire.

« Draco, je suis content de travailler avec toi et Dumbledore m'a chargé de t'accueillir et de te guider ». Et là ce trou du cul fait une chose ignoble… Il lui tend la main. Draco la regarde pendant un instant pour dire adieu à tous ses rêves de revanche puis, sans plus réfléchir, tend la sienne. Le contact de la peau de Potter est doux et électrisant, il retient à grand peine l'envie de caresser de son pouce le dos de cette main qu'il a tant désiré. Heureusement, la fierté des Malfoys reprend le dessus, il lâche la main après l'avoir serré virilement (à son avis) et il se recompose un visage hautain.

« Potter, je crois que je connais suffisamment le château pour me guider tout seul ». Et voilà, comment on remet un Potter à sa place. Sauf qu'il ne paraît ni fâché, ni déconcerté, plutôt amusé.

« Je n'en doute pas une minute mais je ne crois pas que tu saches où se trouvent tes appartements, si ? ». Et voilà, un point pour le balafré mais ce n'est que provisoire. En plus, il a le culot de se retourner pour partir, attendant sans doute que Draco le suive. Ce qu'il va faire puisque de toute façon il n'a pas le choix, lorsque Potter, sans se retourner, lui lance, « ah, au fait, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Harry puisque nous sommes désormais collègues ».

Et voilà, il suffit qu'un mage noir disparaisse pour que le monde devienne fou. Au lieu de diriger un empire financier, il va se retrouver dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse et son ennemi lui demande de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Comme tu veux, Harry » dit Draco avant de se dépêcher de le suivre.

Après s'être battus avec un nombre incalculable d'escaliers particulièrement peu coopératifs, ils arrivent dans une tour inconnue de Draco et devant le portrait d'un jeune homme accoudé à un balcon, les yeux rêveurs, qui semble attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui chanter la sérénade. Il est impossible qu'une scène aussi niaise puisse garder ses appartements.

« Voilà nous y sommes »

Et bien si.

« J'espère que ça va te plaire, je me suis chargé moi-même de la décoration ». Draco pousse un profond soupir, il craint le pire, dans le genre du rouge et or de partout. Il va être obligé de tout changer.

« Fleur bleue » articule distinctement Harry, se qui provoque immédiatement un beau lever de sourcil Malfoyen. Le jeune homme du tableau lève les yeux vers eux, puis ce petit blondinet assez efféminé, le fixe un moment avant de commencer à parler, « Mais c'est qu'il est canon le beau blond ! Voilà donc le- »

« Soit gentil, tais-toi et ouvre la porte » le coupe Harry. Le blondinet se renfrogne mais obtempère néanmoins et reprend sa position sur le balcon sans faire plus attention à eux.

« J'espère que je peux changer de tableau et de mot de passe… »

« En fait, non ! » répond Harry d'un ton que Draco trouve un peu trop désinvolte. Il s'apprête à répondre vertement lorsqu'il reste bouche bée devant la pièce qui s'offre à ses yeux.

Toute la décoration ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de son propre salon. Estomaqué, il reste silencieux et figé puis se dirige prestement vers la porte qui doit donner sur la chambre. Idem. La salle de bain. Idem… C'est impossible, il n'y a que Blaise et Théodore qui soient venus dans son appartement. Comment Potter a-t-il pu savoir qu'il aime les tons sables mélangés à du bleu indigo ?

« C'est impossible… »

« Ça ne te plait pas ? ». Potter semble vraiment contrarié et le fixe avec la tête penchée et un air affolé comme si le fait que sa décoration puisse ne pas plaire à Draco soit la pire chose au monde. Il est vraiment mignon.

« Si, justement et je me demande comment tu as fait pour connaître mes goûts ? »

Le sourire de Potter est revenu de plus belle et Draco se dit que même si la décoration avait été à chier, il aurait menti rien que pour voir ce visage radieux.

« Secret de Gryffondor ! Je te laisse t'installer et je passe te prendre pour aller déjeuner. Ensuite, je t'emmènerai à la bibliothèque pour te donner les clés et les consignes de Dumbledore ».

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger, je trouverai le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle tout seul ».

« Oh, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Mes appartements sont juste à coté des tiens, mon portrait représente un jeune homme brun agenouillé sous un balcon. En fait, nous sommes les seuls habitants de cette tour. Donc je repasse dans une heure ». Avant que Draco n'ait le temps de régir, Potter a déjà quitté la pièce et claqué la porte derrière lui. Ces Gryffondors, ils ne sauront jamais agir avec discrétion !

Draco range dans les placards le contenu de ses malles. C'est juste, mais tout rentre. Comme il a utilisé la magie, toute l'opération ne lui prend que quelques minutes et désœuvré, il s'allonge sur son lit, met ses mains derrière sa tête et laisse son esprit dériver vers… Potter.

Ces retrouvailles sont étranges, c'était bien lui mais en même temps il a changé. Bon il est toujours canon. Ses yeux surtout, ils sont toujours aussi éclatants et reflètent ses émotions ils sont aussi transparent que du cristal… vert. Mais ils ne reflètent plus la même chose, avant c'était facile de voir l'exaspération laisser place doucement à la colère puis à l'envie de frapper. Là, lorsqu'il la vu dans le hall, ces yeux reflétaient quelque chose d'étrange, comme de la tendresse ? Non c'est stupide.

Et puis ses fesses ! Merlin en soit témoin, Potter a le plus beau fessier du monde magique. Lorsqu'il l'a suivi dans les escaliers, il ne pouvait plus lâcher ses globes parfaits, ronds et fermes qui sont faits pour que Draco y pose… Hum, hum… Il est parfois préférable de ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer.

En tout cas, sa réaction à lui n'a pas changée, son cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite dés qu'il a rencontré ses yeux et il est devenu carrément fou, cherchant à sortir de sa poitrine, au premier sourire. C'est l'effet que lui a toujours fait Potter, sauf que maintenant il n'a plus envie de le frapper pour décompresser. Et dire son prénom à voix haute, c'est vraiment bizarre, comme si ces cinq malheureuses lettres, qui ne forment même pas un ensemble harmonieux, avaient le pouvoir de créer de l'intimité et du plaisir. Draco baille, élégamment, plusieurs fois puis finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il se sent tellement en sécurité qu'il dort comme une souche et n'entend rien des coups frappés sur sa porte et des cris qui les suivent. Pourtant le volume sonore du Gryffondor est connu pour sa force.

ooOOoo

Harry fixe la porte comme si elle pouvait lui dire ce qui se passe. Il a bien essayé d'interroger le blondinet du tableau mais comme il était vexé d'avoir été coupé dans sa phrase, il refuse obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche. On se demande qui lui a servi de modèle pour qu'il soit un tel boudeur !

Après une longue hésitation, au moins cinq secondes, Harry prononce le mot de passe et le blondinet lui ouvre l'accès à contrecœur.

« Toi, si tu continues comme ça, tu n'es pas prêt de retrouver ton amoureux » marmonne Harry.

En rentrant dans le salon, Harry voit immédiatement que la porte de la chambre est entrouverte. Si Draco ne l'a pas fermée, c'est surement qu'il ne voit pas d'objection à ce qu'il entre, non ?

La chambre baigne dans une douce lumière qui passe au travers des persiennes fermées. Draco est endormi sur son lit avec une expression de contentement qu'Harry a rarement eu l'occasion d'observer sur ce beau visage qui ne laisse habituellement filtrer aucune émotion. Fasciné, il se rapproche à pas de loup, jusqu'à buter contre le lit, puis il se penche sur le visage endormi pour ne rien rater de ses émotions.

ooOOoo

Draco est dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec Harry qui lui donne les consignes de Dumbledore. Il l'entraîne dans une allée sombre pour lui montrer les livres de sortilège, au programme des septièmes années, qui doivent être renouvelés. Mais tout à coup, il se retourne et le plaque contre une étagère qui tremble sous le choc. Comme Draco. Il tremble de colère et de déception, pourquoi Harry veut-il se battre ? Il a pourtant été accueillant tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'il rencontre le regard du brun, il sent ses forces l'abandonner, ce n'est pas de la colère qui les remplit, c'est autre chose, quelque chose qui provoque des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale, quelque chose qui lui donne beaucoup trop chaud… du désir. Pour confirmer son interprétation du regard Potérien, une jambe vient se glisser entre les siennes et frotte son entrejambe, il va fondre. Puis tout à coup, Harry rapproche son visage, il ne voit que ses lèvres humides qui se dirigent tout droit vers les siennes. Doux Merlin, Harry veut l'embrasser !

C'est trop… il se réveille et se redresse brusquement sur son lit…

Un choc, un son mat et une douleur terrible lui traverse la tête. Il pose sa main sur son front et frotte puis ouvre les yeux lorsque la douleur s'atténue pour découvrir, stupéfait, Potter qui se frotte aussi le front. Son esprit se met à tourner à vide, pendant quelques secondes il se dit qu'il ne rêvait pas, que Potter a voulu l'embrasser et qu'il lui a donné un coup. Puis ses pensées s'éclaircissent, ils ne sont pas dans la bibliothèque et Potter n'a pas sa jambe entre les siennes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

« C'est quand même dingue ! Même sans faire exprès on arrive à se donner des coups ! » dit Harry en grimaçant, une belle bosse rouge est en train d'apparaître sur son front.

Bon c'est un accident, Potter n'a pas voulu le frapper. Puis tout à coup, il réalise la situation, il est assis sur son lit avec sans doute la même bosse en formation sur son front et Potter est assis par terre avec l'expression d'un oisillon tombé du nid. Un truc bizarre se forme dans son ventre puis remonte jusqu'à sa gorge et il ne peut pas se retenir, Draco Malfoy, héritier de l'empire Malfoy, part dans un fou rire. Au début, ce sont plutôt des gloussements parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude, mais très vite il ne se retient plus et se laisse tomber sur le lit en se tenant le ventre, secoué par d'énormes éclats de rire.

Harry en oublie sa bosse, il écarquille les yeux, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il voit. Mais le rire de Draco est communicatif et Harry est bientôt lui aussi gagné par le fou rire. Ils passent dix bonnes minutes à ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, dés qu'ils se calment, il suffit qu'ils se regardent pour repartir de plus belle.

Lorsqu'ils réussissent enfin à s'arrêter, Draco essuie les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux puis parle d'une voix hachée « qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! »

« Oui, on oublie tous ses problèmes et la vie est belle »

« Tu as des problèmes ? » demande Draco d'un ton vraiment concerné et Harry rougit inexplicablement.

« Pas vraiment, juste quelque chose qui me préoccupe »

« Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter »

« Crois-moi, je t'en parlerai un jour… ». Le ton d'Harry est tellement solennel que Draco lève un sourcil interrogateur mais le brun se ressaisit, l'attrape par la main pour lui faire quitter son lit.

« Allez paresseux, c'est l'heure de manger ».

La main d'Harry qui tient la sienne lui fait oublier toutes ses interrogations. Mais pourquoi une chose aussi stupide le rend-il aussi heureux ? Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle passe trop rapidement et Draco récupère de justesse tout son self contrôle lorsqu'il passe les portes. Seule la table des professeurs est occupée. Dumbledore se tient au milieu, entouré de Lupin, Black, Severus et la miss je sais tout. Il suit Harry et fait un signe de tête pour saluer l'assemblée. Il prend la place qui lui est désignée entre Hermione Granger et Harry. Son parrain lui fait un signe de tête et un regard qui veulent clairement dire qu'il va devoir donner une explication pour sa présence ici. Pour l'instant il n'y fait pas attention et prend sa place en se tournant vers Granger.

« Je suis surpris de ne pas voir une belette aux alentours… »

« Oh. En fait Ron et moi avons vécu six mois ensemble après Poudlard et puis nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. J'ai rejoins Poudlard et lui a intégré la gazette du sorcier où il tient la rubrique sportive. Il vit avec Lavande Brown. Tu n'as pas lu ses articles ? »

« Non. Je ne lis pas ce torchon. Tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Hermione rougit et Harry sursaute, « c'est très indiscret comme question ! »

« Laisse Harry, ce n'est pas grave. Si, en fait, je fréquente quelqu'un depuis un an mais nous sommes très différents et nous prenons le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître avant de nous afficher en public »

« Un an ?! Ce n'est pas prendre son temps, c'est le gaspiller ! »

Hermione paraît très fâchée par la réponse de Draco et regarde fixement Harry. « Pourtant, j'en connais qui mettent beaucoup plus de temps ne serait-ce que pour se déclarer ! »

C'est au tour d'Harry d'aborder une belle teinte rouge sur les joues, ce qui lui va très bien d'ailleurs, de l'avis de Draco. « Si on mangeait, on a du travail après ».

Le repas se passe plutôt bien, ponctué par les piques que s'envoient Sirius et Severus et les soupirs de Rémus et Harry. Dumbledore quant à lui se contente de sourire avec bienveillance et de s'empiffrer de tarte au citron. Draco pour sa part savoure pleinement ce repas. De la table des professeurs, tout semble différent et il se sent bien, assis entre deux Gryffondors.

Une fois le repas fini, Harry propose de le conduire à la bibliothèque pour qu'il prenne ses repères. Draco le suit avec joie, il est content de retrouver cette pièce dans laquelle il s'est toujours réfugié lorsqu'il avait des problèmes.

Harry lui remet les clés de la porte d'entrée et celles de la réserve. Draco s'en saisit religieusement, il regarde fasciné les clés de la réserve, cette pièce interdite à laquelle il va désormais avoir un accès illimité et, cerise sur le gâteau, à laquelle il pourra, ou non, laisser accès aux autres. Il ouvre la porte et en entrant, il est assailli par l'odeur familière des livres. Il se sent vraiment bien, il est sur son territoire. Harry lui donne rapidement les consignes d'ouverture et de fermeture de la bibliothèque puis lui montre le nouveau rayonnage qu'il ne connaît pas sur la littérature moldue. Il semble comprendre l'envie de Draco de prendre possession seul de son nouveau territoire et le laisse.

Draco se promène dans les différentes allées, il laisse ses mains effleurer la tranche des livres et en prend un ici ou là pour le toucher et le sentir. Les livres dégagent un magnétisme incroyable, depuis qu'il est tout petit, ils l'ont toujours fasciné. Ils renferment toute la connaissance du monde et aujourd'hui, il règne sur cet empire et il doit bien reconnaître que c'est cent fois plus jouissif que diriger celui des Malfoys.

Il ouvre la porte de la réserve et entre comme dans une église. L'odeur est particulière, c'est celle des vieux livres qui ont une histoire. Il en prend plusieurs au hasard et constate avec plaisir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'essaye de le mordre ou de se rebeller. Ils l'ont accepté comme gardien et ça le rend bêtement heureux.

Lorsqu'il reprend contact avec la réalité, il se rend compte que ça fait des heures qu'il déambule entre les rayonnages, il a raté le dîner et il est largement temps qu'il regagne sa chambre. Il passe par le rayon littérature moldue et choisit un ouvrage pas trop épais pour commencer à préparer ses cours, autant ne pas se payer un pavé tout de suite.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il pose le livre sur la table du salon et part prendre une douche et se mettre en pyjama. Il se sert un bourbon puis s'assoit dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir pour commencer sa lecture. Il prévoit d'y passer au maximum une heure avant d'aller se coucher.

Au bout de cinq heures, il repose le livre qu'il n'a pas pu lâcher. Sa gorge est serrée et ses yeux piquent. Ce livre est étrange, il ne pensait pas que des moldus soient capables d'écrire des choses pareilles.

Le livre le fait réfléchir et penser à Potter. Si Harry avait été à la place de Chloé et qu'il ait eu un nénuphar dans les poumons, c'est sur que comme Colin, il se serait ruiné pour acheter les fleurs capables de le sauver, sans Harry, la fortune des Malfoys n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Et si Harry était mort… Et bien, comme la souris, il aurait mis la tête dans la gueule du chat.

Il ne veut pas pleurer, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Il sait que la seule chose capable de le réconforter est un chocolat chaud. Alors il décide de se rendre aux cuisines.

Il a à peine fait deux pas hors de sa chambre qu'il tombe sur l'objet de ses tourments. Mais que fait Potter dans les couloirs à deux heures du matin ?

Draco est paniqué, Harry va lui parler et il ne peut pas répondre parce que s'il ouvre la bouche, il va se mettre à pleurer et s'il ne s'autorise pas à pleurer tout seul dans sa chambre, il ne va surement pas s'autoriser à pleurer devant Potter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qui t'a fait du mal ? ». Et voilà… Mais avant que Draco ait essayé de se contrôler suffisamment pour dire qu'il n'a rien et qu'il veut être seul, Harry a encore attrapé sa main pour l'entraîner vers un portrait qui représente la même scène que le sien, sauf qu'un brun est agenouillé sous le balcon, semblant attendre l'apparition de sa dulcinée.

« Lune de miel »

Draco n'a même pas la force de se moquer et il se laisse entrainer à l'intérieur par un Potter tellement en colère que sa magie crépite autour de lui, du coup le jeune brun du portrait tout tremblant n'a pas mis deux secondes à ouvrir le passage.

Harry le fait asseoir sur un canapé confortable et lui met un coussin dans le dos comme s'il était une petite chose fragile. Il ne peut toujours pas parler et donc protester, il se contente de se laisser aller.

Harry disparaît quelques minutes derrière une porte et réapparait promptement avec une tasse de chocolat fumant. Il s'assoit à coté de Draco et lui tend la tasse. Le blond souffle doucement dessus et le boit mais il ne ressent pas le réconfort habituel et c'est la sollicitude de Potter qui le fait craquer, il se met à pleurer comme un enfant.

Harry, qui semble aussi sur le point de pleurer, se rapproche et le prend dans ses bras. Ce geste fait redoubler les larmes de Draco et Harry le tapote maladroitement dans le dos en prononçant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Lorsqu'il se calme un peu, Harry prend la parole.

« Dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal ? »

« Boris Vian »

« Je vais le tuer »

« Il est mort il y a cinquante ans »

« Hein ? »

« C'est un auteur moldu, il a écrit un livre, l'écume des jours, et ça m'a ému. C'est idiot, hein ? »

Harry resserre ses bras autour de lui et parle doucement, « non, ce n'est pas idiot et il faut que tu me prêtes ce livre parce que, pour te faire pleurer, cet auteur doit être un génie »

Evidemment, Draco ne peut pas dire que c'est l'idée de la mort d'Harry qui a provoqué son envie de pleurer et que c'est sa sollicitude qui l'a empêché de se contenir, ce qui ne change rien au fait que Boris Vian est un génie. « D'accord, je te le donnerai demain. Mais pour l'instant je vais aller dormir ».

Draco se dégage à regret des bras d'Harry et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de l'atteindre, il dit sans se retourner, « merci pour le chocolat… Et le reste ». Puis il sort, il n'a pas besoin de le voir, il sait qu'Harry sourit.

ooOOoo

Allongé dans son lit, Draco ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il décide qu'un Malfoy ne doit pas se voiler la face et qu'il doit admettre la vérité. Il se sent bien à Poudlard. En une journée près d'Harry, il a rit aux éclats, il a pleuré et il s'est senti plus vivant que pendant les trois dernières années. Il est tout simplement heureux et surtout, il est bien dans les bras de Potter.

_Il est amoureux d'Harry Potter et ça ne date pas d'hier_.

Une fois qu'il a admis cet état de fait, il se sent beaucoup mieux et peut enfin trouver le sommeil. Il verra demain ce qu'il va faire de cet aveu.

A chaque jour suffit sa peine.

A suivre

J'ai fait dans ce chapitre un petit hommage à Boris Vian parce que… je l'aime.

* * *

RAR sans mails

Clio : merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews et j'espère que mon imagination ne te déçoit pas !

Kikiwi : j'espère que tu as aimé ce que j'ai mijoté !

Li-san : merci pour le petit mot et j'espère que la suite te plait

sSselana : je suis contente que tu aimes toujours. Tu me diras si ta petite idée était la bonne…

* * *

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 : Le jour des révélations


	4. Le jour des révélations

**Titre : Caser Severus Snape**

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le jour des révélations**

Lorsque Draco se réveille, il n'a qu'une idée en tête, il est amoureux d'Harry Potter. Il est blond mais pas stupide, il sait très bien que ça fait longtemps et que la seule différence c'est qu'aujourd'hui il l'assume. Ça ne change rien non plus au fait que Potter ne partage pas ses sentiments et qu'il préfère les bellâtres stupides. A cette idée, Draco est traversé par une intense douleur et il n'a jamais aimé souffrir, alors il est préférable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Et cette chose est toute trouvée : il doit caser Severus Snape. Il n'est plus vraiment certain de vouloir suivre les traces de son père et de passer sa vie à se méfier de tout le monde et à monter des coups tordus pour rester au sommet, mais il aime beaucoup Severus. Son parrain a toujours été là pour lui, même alors qu'il assumait son rôle d'espion avec le danger quotidien que cela représentait. C'est lui qui lui a donné l'amour des livres et celui de l'art délicat des potions. Severus n'a pas eu une vie facile, du coup, il n'est pas démonstratif et se protège derrière un masque de froideur pour ne plus souffrir, mais c'est un homme bien. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore lui accorde toute sa confiance, et même si l'homme est un vieux fou, il n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement. Oui, il doit aider Severus à être enfin heureux.

C'est donc bien décidé à mettre en application au moins les deux premiers points de son plan qu'il se dirige vers les cachots. Il va d'abord au laboratoire où il est certain de trouver son parrain derrière un chaudron, en train de brasser une potion de son invention. Il pousse doucement la porte, passe la tête mais il n'y a personne. Bien, alors il doit être dans son bureau en train de préparer ses cours pour les stupides cornichons qui ne comprendront jamais rien à l'art délicat des potions. Mais là encore, il n'y a personne. Assez inquiet, il rejoint les appartements du redoutable maitre des potions qui, si ça se trouve, est malade, il est dix heures du matin et il est invraisemblable que Severus ne soit pas en train de travailler.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans le salon après s'être annoncé, toutes ses craintes sont confirmées. Severus est installé dans un confortable fauteuil, presque avachi, et en pyjama. Il tient une tasse de thé fumante dans une main.

Draco se précipite vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Draco. Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser une chose aussi stupide ? »

Draco est décontenancé par le ton caustique et l'œil vif, mais il reste persuadé que quelque chose ne va pas. « Il est dix heures du matin, tu es en train de trainer dans un fauteuil en pyjama, alors je suis en droit de penser que quelque chose ne va pas ! »

« N'est-il pas venu à ton cerveau de Véracrasse l'idée que puisque la guerre est finie et que les vacances durent encore quelques jours, je puisse avoir envie de me prélasser au lit et de me détendre ? »

Draco choqué répond immédiatement « NON ! », mais il se reprend très vite et retrouve toute sa nonchalance pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à celui de son parrain, « mais je suis ravi que tu ais appris le sens du mot détente ».

Severus sourit presque. « Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite matinale ? »

« Et bien hier j'ai été occupé toute la journée par Pot- mes obligations et je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te saluer, j'ai voulu réparer cette erreur au plus tôt »

« Tu m'en vois ravi ». Severus fait son célèbre lever de sourcil ironique pour bien montrer que ce n'est pas à un vieux Serpentard qu'on apprend à faire des coups tordus et qu'il sait très bien que Draco a quelque chose derrière la tête.

« Comment va ta vie ? A part te détendre, as-tu d'autres occupations ? La lecture, l'étude de la flore aquatique, un petit ami ? »

« Je suppose que la vraie question repose sur les trois derniers mots de ce babillage frivole, mais ce que je me demande, c'est en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? »

« Et bien, vois-tu, je voudrais vraiment que tu sois heureux et être seul ne rend pas heureux… ». Draco est vraiment sincère et Severus le sent, alors il arrête le sarcasme.

« Je suis très touché que tu te préoccupes de mon bonheur. Contrairement à ce que tu penses certainement, j'ai une vie sexuelle »

Draco écarquille les yeux sous la surprise et ne relève pas le fait que c'est effectivement ce qu'il croyait, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile d'amener son parrain sur ce terrain. « Ha bon ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais présenté ton partenaire ? »

« Partenaire n'est pas le mot exact. Je parlerais plutôt de rencontres d'un soir dans les bars »

« Donc tu baises mais tu n'as pas quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi ? Quelqu'un qui se soucie vraiment de toi ? Quelqu'un pour te remonter le moral quand tu ne vas pas bien ? Pour juste te tenir la main en silence ? »

Le regard de Severus se fait rêveur, « non ».

« Et bien, nous allons trouver la perle rare ensemble »

Severus sursaute et regarde avec ahurissement l'expression satisfaite de son filleul. « Tu deviens fou ? »

« Non. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je veux te rendre la pareille. Alors d'abord, homme ou femme ? »

« Homme » répond Severus sans réfléchir. Puis il se reprend et ajoute « mais ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oui, oui… Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez un homme ? Quel est le type de physique que tu aimes ? »

Severus reste silencieux un moment puis Draco voit avec stupéfaction un vrai sourire se former sur son visage habituellement fermé.

« Potter »

Draco sursaute et se retourne pour voir si Harry est derrière lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Quoi Potter ? »

« C'est mon type. Je le trouve très bien, bandant à souhait. Bon, c'est un gryffondor mais personne n'est parfait… »

La gorge de Draco est serrée et son esprit se bloque. Son parrain n'est quand même pas en train de dire qu'il voudrait une relation avec Harry ? C'est… « C'est dégoutant ! Il pourrait être ton fils… C'est de la pédophilie ! » hurle Draco hors de lui.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cries. Potter est majeur, il est gay et il a le plus joli cul que j'ai jamais vu. C'est toi qui voulais savoir qui pourrait me plaire et quand je te le dis, tu es hors de toi. Pourquoi ? »

'Hors de lui' est sans aucun doute trop faible pour définir l'état de Draco, il est au-delà de la fureur et à deux doigts de frapper son parrain, voire de lui lancer un impardonnable. Ses yeux sont noirs et réduits à deux fentes et c'est en grinçant des dents qu'il réussit à articuler, « si tu t'approches de lui, tu es mort ».

Severus se renfonce dans son fauteuil semblant totalement satisfait. « Bien, puisque je tiens à la vie, je ne le toucherai pas et la discussion sur un potentiel petit ami est close ».

Devant cette attitude pour le moins désinvolte, les rouages du cerveau de Draco, jusque là bloqués par la colère, se remettent en route. En fait, son parrain n'est absolument pas attiré par Harry, il voulait juste mettre un terme à la discussion et il a réussi. Donc…

« Tu sais que je suis amoureux de lui »

« Ce n'est pas difficile, je connais tous les symptômes par cœur, dont cet acharnement à te battre avec lui, quoique, si j'ai bien vu hier, il semble que vous ayez réussi à dépasser ce stade. Je t'admire d'avoir réussi cet exploit avec un Gryffondor borné ».

Le ton est amer et tout à coup la lumière jaillit dans le cerveau malmené de Draco. « Tu l'as compris parce que tu vis la même chose. Je n'y crois pas… Tu es amoureux de Sirius Black, ton pire ennemi ». Draco est satisfait de cette déduction qui est confirmée par un fait exceptionnel qui doit rester gravé dans les annales.

C'est incroyable, en deux jours à Poudlard, il a découvert ce qui le rend heureux, qu'il aime Harry Potter et que Severus Snape peut rougir.

Parce que c'est ce phénomène incroyable qu'il observe fasciné. Il voit bien que Severus utilise toutes ses ressources pour surmonter ce moment de faiblesse mais sans succès.

« C'est stupide, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu arriver à une conclusion aussi ridicule. Sirius Black ! Sornettes ! »

« Oui, oui… Et bien, parrain, je vais te laisser te remettre de notre discussion et ne t'inquiète pas je ne trahirai pas ton secret », _enfin pas auprès de Sirius en tout cas_, pense-t-il sournoisement.

Severus s'effondre dans son fauteuil, il n'aime pas du tout la lueur qu'il a vue dans les yeux de son filleul. Ho non, il n'aime pas ça du tout.

De son coté, Draco tout guilleret se dirige vers sa chambre. Il vient en même pas une heure de réaliser les deux premières étapes de son plan et la moitié de la troisième. C'est excellent mais il a besoin de réfléchir pour mettre en route la suite. A cette allure, il n'aura même pas besoin de quatre mois et cette pensée… l'attriste.

ooOOoo

Une fois bien installé dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé comme tout bon Serpentard qui doit réfléchir, Draco pose comme base qu'il ne peut pas compter sur Severus pour faire le premier pas. Sa réaction de déni parle d'elle-même. Donc, il faut que ce soit Sirius qui s'y colle.

Là est le problème. Comment persuader Sirius Black de remplacer 'dégage, sale bâtard graisseux' par 'viens dans mon lit, mon amour' ?

Même si c'est son cousin, Draco ne connaît pas suffisamment Sirius pour savoir comment l'aborder. Et le fait qu'il soit un Gryffondor aux réactions imprévisibles ne facilite pas les choses.

Il a besoin d'aide.

Et il connaît exactement la bonne personne. Un gryffondor au grand cœur et filleul de la cible. Oui, c'est la bonne solution. Il prend le temps de préparer les grandes lignes de son approche en finissant son thé. Puis, il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

ooOOoo

Le lion n'est pas dans sa tanière et Draco réfléchit un instant pour découvrir l'endroit où il est le plus susceptible de se trouver. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de devoir explorer tout le château. Il sourit, sur de lui, en prenant le chemin du terrain de quidditch.

Bingo ! Potter est dans les airs, tellement haut qu'il paraît minuscule mais Draco est sur de ne pas se tromper. Il reconnaitrait son allure sur un balai n'importe où. Harry est toujours beau, mais lorsqu'il vole, il devient magique. C'est comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec son balai, il glisse dans les airs et exécute les figures les plus compliquées avec une telle facilité que tout le monde a l'impression de pouvoir faire pareil. Et Draco est bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'a jamais gagné au quidditch contre lui.

Il l'observe, fasciné, lorsque son cœur rate plusieurs battements. Ce crétin est en train de piquer à toute vitesse vers le sol, il va perdre le contrôle. C'est pas vrai, il va trop vite. Il veut se suicider ou quoi ? Draco se met à courir comme un dératé, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Harry mourir. Mais au moment où il arrive, baguette à la main, à l'endroit où la collision est inévitable Harry redresse son balai avec une facilité insolente et se pose à deux pas de lui, un grand sourire d'imbécile heureux aux lèvres.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me cherchais ? »

Draco est bien incapable de répondre, il doit d'abord reprendre son souffle et il se penche en avant en posant les mains sur ses genoux. Il doit vraiment paraître à l'agonie parce que le sourire d'Harry disparaît pour être remplacé par un air anxieux. Il s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? »

« Evidement que ça va, j'ai juste décidé de pousser un sprint sur le terrain de quidditch par 30 degrés ! Imbécile, évidemment que je te cherche et tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu allais t'écraser comme une bouse »

« Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? »

Le ton d'Harry est tellement bizarre que Draco se relève pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont brillants et reflètent à la fois de l'incrédulité et de l'espoir. C'est déstabilisant et Draco préfère changer de sujet.

« J'ai besoin de te parler tout de suite »

« D'accord mais je vais d'abord aux vestiaires prendre une douche, ça fait trois heures que je vole et je sens comme une bombe à bouse » dit Harry en riant.

_Hmmmm… Potter nu sous la douche, les bras levés pour se faire un shampoing, sa taille cambrée pour mettre en valeur sa fabuleuse chute de rein et son délicieux postérieur tendu vers lui…_ Stop, Draco secoue la tête pour faire partir cette image de pure luxure et réussit à articuler à peu près convenablement, « d'accord, je t'attends dans ma chambre ».

ooOOoo

Potter met un temps infini pour prendre sa douche. Bon d'accord, sans doute la moitié de ce qu'aurait mis Draco.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Potter encore plus hirsute que d'habitude. En plus, il fait comme chez lui et n'a même pas demandé l'autorisation d'entrer. Draco retient une remarque acerbe parce qu'il n'a pas envie de fâcher Potter, oui, il a besoin de lui.

« Je n'ai pas été trop long ? »

« Pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu sois déjà là, surtout que je n'ai pas entendu frapper ». Oups, il n'a pas pu se retenir, foutu mauvais caractère.

Harry prend un air contrit. « Désolé, je suis entré directement puisque tu m'as dit que tu m'attendais mais je ne le referai plus ». Il a vraiment l'air triste, c'est insupportable.

« Pas de problème, tu connais le mot de passe et tu peux l'utiliser quand tu veux ».

Il est récompensé par un grand sourire. « Bien si tu me disais pourquoi tu voulais me voir »

« Voilà. Je voudrais déjà que tu me dises ce que tu penses de mon parrain »

« Snape ? »

« Oui, je n'en ai pas d'autre »

« Il est désagréable et sarcastique et aussi injuste. Mais c'est un homme bien à qui on peut faire confiance. Et il a aussi été très brave pendant de nombreuses années même si à la base il a fait une monumentale erreur »

« Bien. Penses-tu qu'il mérite d'être heureux ? »

Harry hésite un instant semblant se demander où Draco veut en venir. « Oui, sans doute »

« Donc, tu es prêt à m'aider pour y parvenir ? »

« Heu oui… »

« Parfait. C'est très simple, il faut faire en sorte que Sirius le drague »

« Quoi ??!! »

« Ne crie pas, j'ai les oreilles fragiles. Je répète donc pour que ton petit cerveau intègre bien tous les mots. Pour que Severus soit heureux, il faut qu'il se mette avec Sirius. Est-ce assez clair ou faut-il que je trouve des mots encore plus simples ? »

Harry reste bouche bée un instant puis son regard devient ironique. « Depuis quand le bonheur de quelqu'un te préoccupe-t-il ? Et d'où tiens-tu qu'il serait heureux avec Sirius ? »

« Pour la première question, peu importe et pour la deuxième de l'intéressé lui-même »

Harry est de nouveau bouche bée. « Tu veux dire que Snape t'a dit quelque chose à propos de Sirius ? Quoi ? Qu'il était amoureux ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une bille ! »

« D'accord, il ne l'a pas vraiment dit de manière explicite mais je peux t'affirmer que mon parrain est amoureux du tien depuis très longtemps. Penses-tu pouvoir m'aider ? »

« Il faut voir. Je peux toujours tenter une approche auprès de Sirius pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de son coté. Seulement qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Si Draco en doutait encore, c'est la confirmation que le monde est devenu fou. Voilà que maintenant le Gryffondor par excellence se met à marchander ses services comme le premier Serpentard venu.

« Heu… Le bonheur de ton parrain ? »

« Oui. Mais encore ? »

« Un dîner à l'endroit où est servie la meilleure cuisine de Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Marché conclu. Je m'y colle dés ce soir ». Harry lui tend la main pour sceller le pacte. Draco n'en revient pas, il refuse de lui serrer la main à onze ans et maintenant il faut le faire une fois par jour. Bon, c'est pour Severus.

Une fois Harry parti, Draco retourne travailler dans sa bibliothèque, il y a vraiment un manque de logique dans le rangement des livres de sortilèges et il faut rétablir tout ça avant la rentrée.

ooOOoo

En fin d'après-midi, Draco sent dans son ventre le tortillement signe qu'il doit se soumettre à ses besoins naturels. Même les Malfoys ne sont pas exemptés de ces fastidieuses contraintes mais ils s'arrangent pour s'en acquitter en toute discrétion. Il monte donc deux étages pour accéder aux toilettes que personne n'utilise jamais. Il vient tout juste de s'installer confortablement sur le trône et de laisser le sourire béat de satisfaction de celui qui va enfin se soulager s'installer sur son visage, lorsqu'il entend des voix. Deux personnes entrent dans les toilettes. Lupin et Potter… C'est définitif, Merlin a une dent contre lui. Il se retient à nouveau et prend garde de rester immobile et silencieux pour écouter la conversation.

« Finalement, nous n'avons pas à trouver un moyen pour que Draco porte son choix sur Sirius, il l'a déjà fait. Je n'en reviens pas, il m'a soufflé »

« Comment a-t-il compris, je le croyais plus crétin que ça ! »

« Rémus, je te conseille de ne pas l'insulter. Draco est très intelligent, tu pourrais au moins me faire confiance pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'un imbécile »

_Draco pense qu'il a mal compris, le ton d'Harry est agacé, il a surement mal entendu. Lupin se met à rire._

« D'accord, d'accord ! Rentre tes babines petit loup, je ne dirai plus rien contre ton blondinet arrogant. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait plus simple pour l'approcher que monter cette machination compliqué avec sa mère ? »

_Il a bien entendu et en plus sa mère est dans le coup, heureusement qu'il est assis._

Harry soupire. « Ce n'est jamais simple avec les Serpentards. Il suffit que tu leur dises quelque chose pour qu'il fasse le contraire, juste pour te contrarier. Narcissa est d'accord avec moi et elle a dompté Lucius, je pense que c'est une spécialiste. Draco ne sera jamais heureux s'il se lance dans les affaires ou la politique, il ne fait ça que parce que son père lui répète depuis tout petit que c'est son destin. Il fallait qu'il vienne à Poudlard pour qu'il se rende compte par lui-même que c'est là qu'il est heureux. Et si dans le processus, on peut rapprocher les deux idiots qui se tournent autour depuis vingt ans, et que, par miracle, il tombe lui aussi amoureux de moi… ». Harry soupire à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas simplement qu'il te plait ? »

« Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis. C'est un Serpentard, il faut que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. J'ai déjà essayé les allusions subtiles mais il n'a rien compris. J'ai aussi essayé de le rendre jaloux en m'affichant, à chaque fois que je savais qu'il serait là, avec des débiles plein de muscles… Il me fallait quelque chose de plus retors et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Narcissa. Une femme admirable, un modèle pour moi »

« Tu es sur de tes sentiments ? »

« Plus que sur. J'ai repoussé tous ses prétendants et crois-moi, les bâtards étaient nombreux. J'ai même frappé mon pote Seamus. Je lui ai offert un pendentif de réconfort qui veille sur lui, il n'y en a qu'un au monde et ça n'a pas été facile de l'obtenir. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens lorsqu'il est près de moi. J'ai failli pleurer juste parce qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi. Et lorsque je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, j'avais envie de laisser courir mes mains sur tout son corps et de gouter enfin ces lèvres qui m'attirent comme un aimant ».

_Il fait plus chaud tout à coup, non ?_

« D'accord, d'accord ! Donc tu veux que nous parlions à Sirius ce soir… »

« Oui, il faut que tu sois là car il n'y a que toi qui peut le maîtriser si il part dans un délire et si nous n'y arrivons pas, Narcissa m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler »

« On dit vingt et une heure dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, il y a des protections et s'il disjoncte ça ne fera pas trop de dégâts »

« D'accord mais essaye quand même de lui piquer sa baguette, on ne sait jamais ».

Ils sont sortis de la pièce depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque le cerveau de Draco accepte de reprendre du service. Il est resté en boucle sur une seule idée : Harry l'aime.

Il prend dans la main son pendentif, il a bien quelque chose de magique. Et le cocard de Finnigan, c'est Potter ! Par contre, il voudrait bien avoir un exemple des allusions subtiles, parce que, honnêtement, elles étaient trop subtiles pour lui, ce qui parait fortement improbable. Il se sent pousser des ailes et pourrait s'envoler s'il n'était pas dans une position aussi embarrassante.

Son sens pratique reprend le dessus. Il décide de tout d'abord faire ce qu'il a à faire dans ce lieu. Ensuite, il doit en apprendre plus sur tout ça. La conversation qu'il vient d'entendre donne un nouvel éclairage à toute cette histoire et il sait exactement qui il doit aller cuisiner, après s'être lavé les mains, bien sur.

Il va falloir qu'Harry Potter comprenne que dans leur couple, c'est lui le Serpentard.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans mails

Clio : Je ne pense pas que tu verras un jour Severus et Hermione ensembles dans une de mes fics, c'est un couple avec lequel je n'accroche pas du tout mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même.

Angelique : je suis contente de rencontrer une copine de Draco qui va pouvoir pleurer avec lui sur l'écume des jours!!! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments

Kikiwi : ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu as la réponse pour Hermione, mais ça vient…

Sselana : Draco est un homme décidé et volontaire et quand il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus été aussi vivant depuis trois ans, il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi… Ce qui ne va pas l'empêcher de se compliquer quand même la vie!!!

Lola : ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plait toujours.

* * *

Et voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 : les Serpentards reprennent la main.


	5. Les Serpentards reprennent la main

Titre : Caser Severus Snape

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Les Serpentards reprennent la main **

-

-

Il reste quatre heures avant le petit meeting des Gryffondors dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, c'est largement suffisant pour rendre une visite qui s'annonce fort savoureuse. Draco sait additionner deux plus deux et la conversation qu'il a surprise dans les toilettes lui a ouvert les yeux.

Harry Potter est un démon caché sous un visage d'ange mais il va trouver plus fort que lui. Son raisonnement est infaillible. Ils ont forcément un complice Serpentard, certes sa mère s'est mêlée de l'histoire mais il y a des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, donc… ils ont un espion dans son entourage proche. Draco récapitule tous ses indices.

Potter s'est arrangé pour faire fuir tous ses prétendants, il lui fallait quelqu'un qu'il connaît et qui était à l'université avec Draco. La liste des suspects ne comporte que deux noms : Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Granger est au courant de toute l'histoire comme le prouve la remarque sur ceux qui mettent des années à se déclarer et elle sort avec quelqu'un de très « différent » depuis un an. Blaise Zabini se fait plus rare depuis un an et il est « différent », de plus, Draco l'a toujours soupçonné d'avoir un faible pour la miss je sais tout. Blaise connaît ses gouts en matière de décoration et il a pu renseigner Harry.

CQFD, le coupable est… Tadam… Blaise Zabini.

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Draco quitte l'école pour se rendre chez son futur ex meilleur ami. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi plein d'énergie.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il recompose son visage impassible et frappe. Il entend des pas précipités et la porte s'ouvre violemment sur un Blaise tout sourire « tu es déjà- ». Son sourire se fane et son visage se décompose, « Draco ? »

Draco se glisse entre son ami et la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement. « Bonjour, Blaise. J'espère que ma visite est une bonne surprise »

« Heu oui… Bien sur… Mais là tu vois, j'attends quelqu'un »

Draco se dirige vers un fauteuil dans lequel il prend place avec sa nonchalance coutumière.

« Et bien, je pense que ce n'est pas un problème, à moins que tu ais honte de me présenter à tes nouveaux… amis ? »

Blaise déglutit, il a clairement senti la menace dans la voix de Draco et il sait qu'il doit se préparer à passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il fait appel à tout son self contrôle et s'assoit dans le fauteuil qui fait face à celui de son ami.

« Non. Il n'y a pas de problème »

« Alors, comment vas-tu depuis le temps que l'on ne s'est pas vus ? »

« Très bien » répond Blaise avec méfiance, « mon travail au Ministère est très prenant. Et toi, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? »

Draco sourit ironiquement et Blaise réalise immédiatement sa gaffe.

« Comment sais-tu que je travaille à Poudlard ? ». Le ton est doucereux et dangereusement mortel, Blaise sent des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front et son cerveau, sans doute pour se protéger de la surchauffe, se met en mode ralenti.

« Heu… Heu… Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un a du le mentionner devant moi… »

« Hermione Granger, peut-être ? »

« Oui, heu non… » Blaise se défait à vue d'œil.

« Quand comptes-tu me dire que tu sors avec elle ? »

Blaise ne peut se poser qu'une question, qui va le tuer ? Hermione pour avoir vendu la mèche ou Draco pour avoir comploté avec des Gryffondors contre lui ? Puis sa fierté reprend le dessus.

« Manifestement, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire puisque tu es déjà au courant »

« Je n'étais pas sur à cent pour cent, mais c'est désormais chose faite. J'attends donc tes explications et, si tu veux faire carrière au Ministère, tu as intérêt à être convaincant ».

Draco se calle dans son fauteuil et croise les bras. Blaise sait qu'il n'a plus le choix, il doit cracher le morceau et il dit très vite « c'est ta mère… ».

Draco hausse un sourcil pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Je l'ai rencontré à Pré-au-Lard lors de notre première année à l'université et elle m'a invité à boire un café. Puis elle a commencé par me dire que Lucius se ferait un plaisir d'appuyer ma candidature au Ministère. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé si tu allais bien, si tu avais l'air heureux et j'ai répondu pas vraiment- »

« Puis-je savoir d'où t'es venu cette idée stupide ? »

« Et bien, tu restais le plus souvent seul, tu ne riais jamais, tu ne voulais plus t'amuser et rien n'arrivait à t'intéresser, en dehors de tes études. En fait, sans Potter pour t'asticoter, tu devenais un mort vivant »

Draco grogne pour montrer sa désapprobation et l'inciter à continuer mais avec le recul et ce qu'il vient de vivre en quelques jours, il doit admettre que ce n'est pas faux.

« Elle m'a ensuite dit que tu étais trop obtus pour trouver toi-même ce qui te rendrait heureux, qu'il fallait t'aider et que Harry Potter avait un plan. Tu ne renoncerais pas à tes études, il fallait donc attendre la fin puis passer à l'action. Au début j'ai résisté mais elle m'a appris que la belette et Hermione n'étaient plus ensembles, alors j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de mal à aider son ami à trouver le bonheur »

« J'admire ton dévouement »

« En tout cas, je peux te dire que Potter tient vraiment à toi et qu'il te connaît bien mieux que moi. C'est lui qui à eu l'idée du poste de bibliothécaire parce qu'il connaît ta passion pour les livres et c'est lui qui avait remarqué que tu n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'à Poudlard. C'est lui aussi qui est allé voir ta mère pour lui demander son aide. Il a révélé son homosexualité en espérant que tu réagirais peut-être puis il a pris le poste de professeur de vol parce que c'était le seul disponible et qu'il voulait préparer ton arrivée »

Draco se dit qu'Harry le connaît sans doute même mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même et il ressent une immense chaleur l'envahir. C'est bon de se sentir aimé à ce point, de voir que ses parents sont prêts à la pire traitrise pour qu'il soit heureux.

« Bien Blaise. Tu aurais du me dire tout cela il y a bien longtemps. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas aussi fort que moi pour résister au charme des Gryffondors, je n'étais pas le prince des Serpentards pour rien, donc je vais être magnanime et te pardonner. Ceci dit, tu as une dette envers moi ».

Draco se lève majestueusement. « Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin ».

ooOOoo

Blaise, terrassé, ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il sait que Draco n'est pas du genre à oublier une dette et qu'il devra payer un jour ou l'autre sa traitrise. Ses lamentations sur son sort peu enviable sont interrompues par des coups énergiques sur la porte. Ho non ! Maintenant, il faut affronter Hermione et tout le monde sait que les Serpentards ne sont pas très courageux, alors faire face à une lionne en colère…

Il se lève et d'un pas mécanique va ouvrir la porte. Hermione est rayonnante et lui fait son grand sourire si craquant. Blaise sent immédiatement les papillons dans son ventre mais ils sont tout aussi vite remplacés par d'affreux picotements à l'idée de ce qu'il doit lui annoncer.

« Bonjour mon amour. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es tout pâle… ». Elle met une main sur son front qu'elle remplace par ses lèvres qui descendent jusqu'à trouver sa bouche et lui donner un baiser à couper le souffle. « Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Viens je vais m'occuper de toi ».

Blaise envisage un instant de ne rien dire du tout et de profiter des attentions d'Hermione. Elle a un don pour faire des câlins qui vous font même oublier votre propre nom. Il la suit docilement lorsqu'elle l'entraine vers le canapé et le fait s'allonger en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle passe doucement la main dans ses cheveux en une caresse apaisante. Il est bien comme ça mais il connaît assez Hermione pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux dire la vérité tout de suite.

« Draco vient de partir. Il a tout découvert. Il sait que ses parents et Harry l'ont manipulé »

La main se retire instantanément.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu as mal où ? »

Blaise lève les yeux pour voir qu'Hermione a vraiment l'air paniqué et il est tenté de se plaindre pour avoir plus de câlins, mais en même temps, elle est bien capable de partir sur le champ casser la figure à Draco, et ça, ça ne serait pas bon du tout.

« Rien du tout. Il a dit qu'il me pardonnait mais que j'avais une dette envers lui et il est parti sans se mettre en colère »

Hermione prend un air stupéfait puis ses yeux se plissent. Elle réfléchit. Enfin, elle se renverse en arrière et se met à rire.

« Génial ! »

Blaise est largué, il a souvent du mal à la suivre mais alors là, il ne voit vraiment pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de génial dans cette situation. Harry va passer un sale moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois de génial là dedans ? »

« Réfléchis. Tu trahis Draco Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy fier et arrogant qui ne laisse jamais passer une offense sans une réplique immédiate, et il part sans même un cri ou une menace de punition. Il te pardonne et te dit juste que tu lui dois un service. Il ne t'en veut même pas de sortir avec moi depuis un an. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

« Qu'il a mangé un truc avarié, qu'il n'était pas en forme et qu'il va revenir me tuer plus tard ? »

« Pffffffffft… Mais non, ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux d'Harry et qu'il va profiter de la situation »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sure ». Blaise est sceptique mais l'air satisfait d'Hermione lui fait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas douter à haute voix de ses conclusions. Ceci dit, il faut admettre qu'elle a souvent raison.

« Tu va pouvoir prévenir Harry, mais dis-lui bien qu'il ne doit surtout pas le dire à Draco » dit Blaise passablement angoissé.

« Surement pas ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne vais surement pas prévenir Harry, ça va être trop drôle de voir Draco le rendre fou. Et puis, je ne vais pas lui gâcher la surprise de découvrir que Draco lui est tout acquis ». Elle se met à pouffer de rire, surement en train d'imaginer ce que Draco pourrait faire.

Et là, Blaise se dit qu'il l'aime mais que parfois elle fait vraiment peur. Les Gryffondors sont bien différents de ce qu'il croyait avant de les approcher de près. D'ailleurs, il est un peu trop loin d'Hermione…

ooOOoo

De retour à Poudlard, Draco passe dans sa chambre pour se doucher et mettre une tenue appropriée à son activité d'espionnage. C'est-à-dire un pantalon et un sweet à capuche noirs. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il a découvert que les vêtements moldus étaient finalement seyants et confortables et il est devenu carrément accro aux créations de Jean-Paul Fauthier, ses petits pulls rayés, une vraie merveille. Bref, une fois prêt, Draco rase les murs pour atteindre la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal puis se glisse dans la grande armoire au fond de la pièce, celle qui contenait un détraqueur avant que Dumbledore décide que ce n'était plus utile à l'enseignement, voire dangereux. Puis, il attend.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il distingue des voix et trois personnes entrent dans la pièce. Il se rapproche de la porte pour bien entendre ce qui se passe.

« Sirius, arrête de râler, tu es vraiment impossible. Harry t'a dit que nous devions te parler de quelque chose d'important et nous sommes ici pour être surs que personne ne nous écoute »

_Draco se retient de pouffer. Il entend un raclement, une chaise qu'on tire, sans doute._

« Hey ! Pourquoi je suis assis face à vous deux comme si j'allais passer en jugement ? Je veux un avocat !»

« Ce n'est pas un procès mon cher parrain mais sois certain que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas avoué certaines choses »

« Au secours ! J'ai été kidnappé par deux dangereux psychopathes ! »

« Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire l'idiot, on t'attache. Alors reste assis bien gentiment ». La voix de Rémus ressemble au grognement d'un animal sur le point d'attaquer sa proie. Il y a quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne de sa voix douce habituelle, « vas-y Harry, je te laisse mener l'interrogatoire ».

« Bien. Je vais être direct. Pourquoi, à presque quarante ans, te conduis-tu comme un idiot avec Severus Snape ? »

« Quoi ? Vous m'avez trainé ici pour me parler de Servilius. Mais vous êtes de vrais malades ! Je m'en vais tout de suite ».

La voix de Rémus gronde à nouveau, « tu restes gentiment assis, tu te calmes et tu partiras quand on te le dira, c'est clair ? »

_Draco se dit qu'à la place de Sirius il aurait vraiment les jetons._

« Répond à la question d'Harry »

« C'est pas moi, c'est lui qui commence toujours. Il me déteste depuis… toujours. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le coup de la cabane hurlante. Je n'aurai jamais fait ça s'il n'était pas sans arrêt en train de se coller à ce blond décoloré de Malfoy »

_Beurk ! Mon père et mon parrain, ce Black est fou !_

« C'est faux Sirius, depuis que tu es arrivé ici, c'est toi qui le provoque sans cesse »

_Silence. Sirius doit bouder._

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que depuis que je suis arrivé, ce bâtard m'ignore »

« Tu préfères qu'il t'insulte plutôt qu'il t'ignore. Tout plutôt que son indifférence, parce que ça fait mal, c'est ça ? ». La voix d'Harry est très douce, presque douloureuse.

« Oui, comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que je vivais la même chose avec Draco, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire. Pourquoi as-tu envie qu'il fasse attention à toi. Qu'il te regarde avec des yeux qui contiennent autre chose que de la haine. Pourquoi as-tu envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux- »

« Beurk ! Ils sont gras… Par contre, sur ses fesses, je ne dis pas. Ou me glisser dans ses bras, il est fort, je suis sur qu'on est bien dans ses bras. Ou qu'il me sourit… Juste à moi. Qu'il n'y ait que moi au monde qui connaisse le sourire de Severus ». La voix de Sirius est rêveuse comme s'il pensait tout haut, ce qui est sans doute le cas, parce que tout à coup il se remet à crier, « vous me faites dire des conneries ! ».

_Ha ! Il savait bien que les cheveux étaient un problème. Heureusement qu'il a fini la lotion miracle aux plantes._

« Au contraire Sirius, je crois que pour une fois tu ne contrôles pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne refoules pas tes sentiments et du coup tu ne dis pas de conneries ». La voix de Rémus est redevenue douce et un long silence s'installe. Draco doit vraiment tendre l'oreille lorsque Sirius reprend la parole.

« Non… C'est pas vrai… Dites-moi que je ne suis pas amoureux de Snape, pitié »

« Bienvenue au club. Je sais que ça fait un choc de se l'avouer quand on a nié la réalité aussi longtemps. Et là, il faut dire que tu me dépasses largement dans ce domaine. Mais tu vas voir, après on se sent mieux »

« C'est ça ! On se sent bien lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on est amoureux d'un type qui vous déteste plus que la peste »

« Et si je te disais qu'il ne te déteste pas tant que ça ? »

« Je dirais que tu as bu »

« Pourtant je suis sobre et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, même si je ne peux pas citer ma source, elle est fiable et proche de lui »

_Brave Gryffondor qui protège son Draco._

« Draco ? » interroge immédiatement Sirius

_Saleté de cabot perspicace. Si Severus apprend que c'est lui qui a vendu la mèche, il est mort. C'est ce que doit aussi penser Harry qui reprend rapidement._

« Peu importe. Ce qui est important maintenant, c'est de réfléchir à ton attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Tu as déjà perdu bêtement des années. Vas-tu continuer ou attaquer le Maitre des potions de face et tout lui avouer ? »

« Et toi Harry ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu vis la même chose avec Draco, lui as-tu avoué ? »

« Ce n'est pas par- »

« C'est exactement la même chose ! Tu meurs de trouille qu'il te rejette et tu préfères te taire plutôt que ne plus jamais le voir »

« Oui » murmure Harry.

« Comme quoi vous êtes tous les deux des crétins et que je me demande où est le courage des gryffondors ! » intervient Rémus.

« Peut-être au même endroit que celui d'un loup garou qui soupire en silence depuis des années derrière une Auror aux cheveux roses, ou verts, ou bleus… » répond Sirius sur un ton sarcastique.

« Ça va ! On a compris. Je vous paye une bieraubeurre aux trois balais pour fêter la découverte de notre couardise en amour » conclut Rémus dans un grand soupir.

_ooOOoo_

Draco sort de son armoire et rase à nouveau les murs pour regagner sa chambre sans même réaliser que c'est totalement inutile puisqu'il n'est plus un élève et que Rusard ne va pas le poursuivre. Il vient de découvrir qu'il a vécu des années en s'appuyant sur des bases qu'il pensait inaltérables et en trois jours, Harry Potter a joyeusement sapé toutes ses certitudes.

Il devait finir sa vie comme ministre de la magie et marié par convenance à une sorcière de la bonne société. Aujourd'hui, il a envie de vivre avec Harry Potter et de rester bibliothécaire à Poudlard.

Les Serpentards sont des lâches qui ne font rien sans contrepartie. Pourtant ils ont été nombreux à changer de camp et à risquer leurs vies lorsqu'ils ont réalisé que Voldemort était fou et ses idéaux sans fondement. Et lui, il est prêt à sacrifier sa vie sans aucune hésitation pour Harry.

Les Gryffondors sont courageux et foncent sans réfléchir. Pourtant Harry Potter a monté un plan des plus machiavéliques, sur trois ans, pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses erreurs et ils n'osent pas se déclarer de peur de se faire rejeter. Ils sont fragiles.

Il a quelques idées qui devraient assurer une belle animation dans les jours qui viennent.

C'est Potter qui a lancé le jeu et c'est lui qui doit faire le premier pas, mais Draco va l'aider, il va le rendre fou jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il va aller se coucher car demain à la première heure, il doit aller voir son parrain. Après tout, il a bien mérité lui aussi de s'amuser un peu.

Draco doit remettre certaines choses à leur place, sinon le monde va s'écrouler. Il est temps que les Serpentards reprennent la main.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans mails :

Li-san : oui, Harry est légèrement Serpentard mais fera-t-il le poids face à Draco? Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Potterslove : je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas.

Clio : et oui! Le deuxième essai est le bon, c'est bien Blaise! Mais je me dois de défendre Draco, c'est justement parce qu'Harry est nul en allusions subtiles qu'il n'avait aucune chance de comprendre! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre cinq : Provocations subtiles et merci encore de tous vos encouragements.


	6. Provocations subtiles

Titre : Caser Severus Snape

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

* * *

Note : Je rappelle que c'est une histoire sans prise de tête, donc, ne vous attendez-pas à du sensationnel !!!  
-

-

**Chapitre 5 – Provocations subtiles  
**

Le lendemain matin, Draco est déjà sur le pied de guerre à sept heures. La journée va être longue et chargée. Il sourit en repensant à ce que le blondinet du tableau lui a appris hier. Le peintre qui a réalisé ce tableau était aigri par une histoire d'amour désastreuse. Son amant l'a quitté pour épouser une Sang Pure choisie par sa famille. Il en voulait à la terre entière et il s'est vengé en peignant deux amoureux dans deux tableaux différents, les condamnant à ne jamais se retrouver. Potter leur a promis que s'ils gardaient bien leurs appartements et qu'ils le préviennent de tout ce qui pouvait arriver à Draco, il leur permettrait de se rejoindre dans le même tableau. Draco n'a aucune idée de la manière dont il va s'y prendre mais s'il l'a promis, c'est qu'il en est capable. Il est fort son Gryffondor. Il a donc promis à son tour que s'il l'aidait lui, il s'arrangerait pour qu'Harry tienne sa promesse.

Il arrive essoufflé devant la porte des appartements de son parrain et ne prend pas la peine de s'annoncer, il prononce directement le mot de passe que Severus lui a donné en cas d'urgence. Et il y a urgence.

Il se dirige vers la chambre directement puisqu'il semblerait que son parrain ait désormais des velléités de grasse matinée. Il ouvre les rideaux pour que la lumière entre à flot. Il faudra qu'il pense un jour à demander à Severus comment il peut avoir des fenêtres alors qu'il est dans les cachots. Il ne peut pas pousser plus loin ses interrogations existentielles parce que Severus a fait un bond sur son lit et qu'il est actuellement en train de le fixer, baguette à la main, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se retient de lancer un impardonnable. Oups ! Draco avait négligé les reflexes d'ancien espion de son parrain qui dort toujours avec sa baguette sous son oreiller. L'expression de Severus se transforme pour faire place à la plus profonde stupéfaction.

« Draco ??!! »

« C'est bien moi »

« Tu as exactement trois secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu fais là avant que je t'avada kedavrise ». Le ton est mortel mais Draco en a vu d'autres et ne se laisse pas impressionner, son parrain doit se rappeler qu'il n'est pas Neville Londubat et qu'il ne peut pas le terroriser aussi facilement. Ceci dit, il n'est pas non plus totalement suicidaire et il est préférable de lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer.

« Je t'attends dans ton salon. Je vais tout t'expliquer et tu comprendras l'urgence de la situation ».

Puis il fait demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre, accélérant sensiblement le pas au son d'un grognement vraiment pas content du tout.

Il s'installe dans un fauteuil d'où il entend différents bruits dont un claquement de porte qui veut sans doute dire que Severus est passé dans la salle de bain pour se calmer et retrouver tout son self contrôle.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il apparaît dans la pièce environ un quart d'heure plus tard, son visage est de nouveau sans expression, sa vieille robe noire est de retour et il prend place sur le fauteuil face à Draco pour sortir de son ton le plus impressionnant, « j'attends »

« Tu oublies toujours que je t'ai vomi dessus un nombre incalculable de fois et qu'en conséquence, je ne suis pas aussi impressionnable que tes pauvres élèves »

« Draco, je te conseille vivement de ne pas trop tirer sur la corde. Sois bref et concis. Je connais des manières de faire disparaître quelqu'un sans laisser aucune trace ». Le ton est mortel et Draco sent quand même un léger frisson d'angoisse lui remonter l'échine. Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« D'accord, d'accord. Nos gryffondors sont amoureux de nous et il faut juste qu'on les pousse à bout parce qu'ils ont trop peur de notre réaction pour se déclarer. C'est assez bref ? »

« Heu… ?????... »

Et voilà un autre fait à inscrire dans les annales de Poudlard, Severus Snape est à court de réplique sarcastique. Il est à court de réplique tout court. Il est même à court de souffle. Draco regarde avec un intérêt scientifique son visage passer par un ton légèrement verdâtre pour revenir progressivement à sa teinte blanche habituelle. Il lui laisse tout le temps nécessaire, attendant qu'il se remette à parler. Après tout, il a parfaitement répondu à sa question et c'est à lui de demander des explications. Ce que Severus ne tarde pas à faire.

« Finalement, je pense qu'un léger développement pourrait m'être nécessaire pour comprendre l'étendue de l'ineptie que tu viens de dire… »

Draco fait un sourire en coin et raconte, très content de lui, toutes ses découvertes. La conversation surprise dans les toilettes, l'interrogatoire de Blaise dont il est particulièrement fier et enfin la discussion de la salle de cours entre Harry, Sirius et Rémus.

Severus est abasourdi mais son expression se fait vite calculatrice. Draco pense se faire féliciter pour son travail d'espionnage absolument parfait mais en fait c'est tout autre chose qui préoccupe Severus.

« Ce crétin a failli me faire bouffer par un loup garou parce qu'il croyait que je fricotais avec ton père ? Il me mène une vie impossible parce que je l'ignore, alors que je l'ignore parce que je sais qu'il me déteste et que j'en ai marre de me battre avec lui. Il est évident que je ne serais pas contre d'autres types de corps à corps ! Et ta manie d'écouter aux portes m'ouvre quelques perspectives fort agréables ».

« Ce n'est sans doute pas ce que j'aurais retenu en premier de tout l'exposé que je viens de te faire, mais ça résume bien la situation, nous sommes victimes d'une impossibilité chronique des gryffondors à s'exprimer clairement et à obtenir ce qu'ils veulent en passant les messages appropriés. Il faut prendre des cours pour les décrypter convenablement. Lorsque Sirius te dit 'passe-moi le sel, sac de graisse' il faut comprendre 'renverse le sel en m'allongeant sur la table pour me prendre comme une bête' et lorsque Harry me dit 'pousse toi de mon chemin petit con prétentieux' il faut entendre 'rapproche toi plus près et embrasse moi beau blond irrésistible'. Je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement on peut y arriver ».

« Certes, on a un cerveau, nous. Mais tu as parlé de les provoquer, à quoi penses-tu ? Parce que j'ai de mon coté une vingtaine d'années de fantasmes inassouvis et j'ai quelques idées en tête ». Le sourire de Severus à cet instant pourrait faire fuir n'importe qui.

« Nous allons prendre la matinée pour échanger nos idées et nous préparer. Il faut qu'ils se rongent les sangs en ne nous voyant pas au petit déjeuner, j'ai donné des instructions à mon tableau pour faire un peu monter la tension. Mais avant, je voudrais que tu essayes une nouvelle lotion aux plantes que je viens d'inventer ».

OoOOoo

A la table du petit déjeuner ce matin là, on trouve :

- Un Dumbledore aux yeux plus pétillants que jamais qui se goinfre de scones au citron.

- Une Hermione qui pouffe de temps à autre discrètement derrière sa main.

- Un Harry et un Sirius qui chipotent dans leurs assiettes en fixant désespérément la porte.

- Un Rémus qui fixe Sirius en redoutant l'esclandre à chaque instant.

Autant dire que l'ambiance n'est pas chaleureuse et que jamais petit déjeuner à Poudlard n'a été aussi silencieux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ouvre la bouche à la fin du repas, alors qu'il a mangé le dernier scone au citron.

« Je me demande où sont Severus et Draco. Quelqu'un les a vus ? J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas malades »

Rémus soupire bruyamment. Hermione ne se cache plus derrière sa main pour pouffer. Et, Harry et Sirius se lèvent d'un bond pour se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Sirius se tourne vers Harry. « On va où ? »

« La chambre de Draco, j'ai un espion qui pourra me renseigner »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et ils partent en courant pour atteindre la tour isolée où se trouvent les appartements de Draco. Ils reprennent un peu leur souffle avant qu'Harry ne commence à interroger le blondinet du tableau.

« Est-ce que Draco est là ? »

« Non »

« Tu sais où il est ? A quelle heure est-t-il sorti ? Il est bien rentré hier soir au moins ? »

« Ho la, doucement. Alors dans l'ordre, non, oui, oui »

« Et… »

« Et quoi ? »

« Si tu ne nous donnes pas toutes les informations que tu as sans qu'on ait à te tirer les vers du nez, je te jette par terre, je prends ma forme animagus et je te pisse dessus jusqu'à ce que toute la peinture disparaisse. Et crois-moi j'ai la pisse acide ». Le ton de Sirius est tellement menaçant que le jeune homme déglutit et s'empresse de tout lâcher.

« Il est allé voir tôt ce matin un grand brun assez canon avec un air sévère et des yeux noirs qui vous transpercent. Le genre de type qui vous donne envie de jouer au maitre et à l'élève. Il avait à la main un petit flacon qu'il devait utiliser avec lui »

Sirius glapit « Severus » et Harry demande « quelle couleur le flacon ? »

« Un beau rose fuchsia »

« Oh Doux Merlin ! C'est le lubrifiant spécial parfum pétale de rose des frères Weasley ! ». Harry est effondré, des années à écarter tous les prétendants indignes du Serpentard et il se fait souffler la place par la chauve-souris des cachots.

« Tu sais où ils sont » demande Sirius. Il est hors de question de se laisser piquer un mec qu'il torture depuis vingt ans par une fouine décolorée.

« Non, mais ils ne sont pas dans le château »

Deux gémissements désespérés se font entendre, suivis du glissement de deux corps contre un mur. L'un maudissant les sadiques pervers qui n'ont même pas le respect de la famille et l'autre les bimbos blondes au masculin.

Le tableau les laisse se lamenter pendant vingt bonnes minutes puis reprend la parole.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait penser à du lubrifiant, bande de pervers. C'était une lotion pour les cheveux qu'ils devaient tester ensemble. Draco l'a fabriqué et veut la faire breveter parce qu'elle convient à tous les types de cheveux, du plus gras au plus sec et cassant. Ils doivent être là pour le déjeuner »

Les deux hommes vaincus regardent le tableau, ils n'ont même pas la force de lui reprocher de ne pas les avoir prévenu tout de suite. Ils quittent la tour d'un pas lourd et décident d'aller faire un duel de Quidditch pour se défouler au lieu de lacérer le portrait. Du bas de l'escalier, ils entendent un phénoménal éclat de rire. Saleté de tableau !

Quatre heures de poursuite effrénée et une douche plus tard, ils sont à treize heures pile assis dans la grande salle, reprenant leur activité matinale : fixer la porte.

Et lorsque la porte s'ouvre, leur souffle se coupe et leurs bouches s'ouvrent en grand, sans aucune possibilité de les refermer.

ooOOoo

Draco a passé la matinée avec un Severus irascible mais qu'il a finalement réussi à préparer selon ses souhaits en utilisant à chaque menace de départ la promesse d'un Sirius nu et gémissant dans son lit. Cette évocation a le don de mettre son parrain dans un étrange état second qui lui permet d'en faire ce qu'il veut pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Bien sur, pour arriver au bout de la préparation, il a fallu utiliser des variantes telles que couvert de miel (Severus adore le miel) ou portant en tout et pour tout un string en chocolat. Mais finalement il a réussi et il doit avouer que l'œuvre est magnifique. Il était certain de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Severus et il avait raison. Bon, évidemment reste le problème du caractère, mais là, même tout son génie n'y peut rien.

Et là, ça fait une bonne demi-heure que Severus râle parce qu'ils sont cachés dans un débarras à coté de l'entrée de la grande salle. Pourtant, Draco lui a expliqué en long, en large et en travers à quel point il était important de ne pas rater leur entrée. Ils devaient être certains qu'ils étaient là à se morfondre depuis au moins un quart d'heure avant de pousser la porte, de ce moment dépendait la réussite du reste de la journée.

Evidemment, Severus avait ronchonné que c'était des Gryffondors qui n'avaient aucune subtilité et que la seule attitude à avoir était d'entrer, de leur rouler un patin, de les emmener dans leur chambre et de ne pas les laisser sortir pendant trois jours. A force de diplomatie (il avait fait semblant d'être au bord des larmes, Severus n'a jamais supporté qu'il pleure), il a réussi à imposer son point de vue.

Il vérifie une dernière fois la tenue de Severus. Il n'a pas pu lui faire porter autre chose que du noir mais il a réussi à lui faire enfiler un jean qui met terriblement en valeur ses fesses et un débardeur noir qui ne cache rien de sa musculature appétissante. Ses cheveux soyeux et brillants sont attachés par un lien de cuir assez lâche pour laisser retomber quelques mèches le long de son visage.

Puis, il conjure un miroir en pied pour être certain que son apparence est à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il porte son dernier petit ensemble Jean-Paul Fauthier, un pantalon blanc tellement serré qu'il y a fort peu de place pour l'imagination et un petit débardeur rayé bien ajusté qui laisse voir l'anneau qu'il porte au nombril.

C'est parfait. Si Potter et Black ne meurent pas d'une crise cardiaque, ils devraient se déclarer très rapidement.

Il rappelle à Severus la seule consigne de la journée : provocations subtiles.

Enfin, ils poussent la porte d'un mouvement synchronisé et entrent en faisant semblant de ne pas regarder les Gryffondors mais en réalité, ils ne perdent pas une miette de leurs réactions.

Et la réaction est à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Severus se dit qu'il n'a pas souffert pour rien en voyant l'air de poisson hors de son bocal de Sirius et il se demande s'il ne doit pas aller lui faire immédiatement du bouche à bouche, mais Draco qui a sans doute anticipé sa réaction lui met la main sur le bras pour le retenir. Il le force à rester immobile quelques instants pour bien enfoncer le clou.

Puis de leur allure la plus majestueuse, ils prennent place à table. Draco note avec satisfaction qu'Harry se tortille pour essayer de garder le contact visuel avec son piercing.

Ils se servent et commencent à manger silencieusement en attendant que les Gryffondors aient suffisamment repris leurs esprits pour entamer les hostilités. Ce qui ne tarde pas et sans surprise c'est Sirius qui met les pieds dans le plat. Il se tourne vers Severus qu'il dévisage avec concupiscence.

« C'est quoi ces fringues ? Tu veux arrondir tes fins de mois ? »

« Pourquoi, tu as de l'argent à dépenser ? ». Severus laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur suite au coup de pied discret que Draco vient de lui mettre sous la table. Il le fusille du regard mais lui laisse prendre la suite des opérations.

« Cette tenue est parfaitement appropriée pour notre sortie de cet après-midi »

« Sortie ? » articule difficilement Harry toujours sous le choc du nombril percé.

« Oui, nous allons à Londres pour voir la Gay Pride »

« Quoi ???!!! » s'exclament simultanément Harry et Sirius, alors qu'Hermione éclate franchement de rire, que Rémus lève les yeux au ciel et que Dumbledore se contente de… pétiller des yeux.

« C'est un spectacle fascinant et il peut y avoir certaines… opportunités ». Draco satisfait replonge sa cuillère dans sa salade de fruits.

Severus le regarde estomaqué, il n'a jamais été question de ça ! Sirius regarde Severus et trouve qu'il a un l'air de quelqu'un qui veut s'envoyer en l'air et ça ne se fera pas sans lui ! Il lance à Harry un regard désespéré.

Le cerveau d'Harry travaille à toute allure. Draco dans cette tenue à la Gay Pride ? C'est le petit chaperon rouge au milieu d'un champ de taureau. Hors de question de le laisser tout seul. Il prend son air le plus autoritaire, celui qu'il avait sur le champ de bataille.

« Il y a toujours des mangemorts en liberté et il n'est pas prudent d'aller dans une telle manifestation sans protection. Vous pourriez vous faire attaquer. Sirius et moi on va vous accompagner ».

Severus se raidit instantanément sur sa chaise et lance un regard noir à Sirius. « Parce que vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de me protéger tout seul ? ».

Sirius frissonne, il adore quand Severus prend ce ton, c'est terriblement sensuel. C'est une invitation à se jeter sur lui pour lui montrer à quel point il peut le protéger de… toute frustration.

La tension sexuelle est tellement visible entre les deux hommes qui ne se sont toujours pas quitté des yeux qu'Harry donne un grand coup de pied à Sirius sous la table et que Draco fait de même avec Severus. Les deux hommes se lâchent enfin pour reporter leurs regards furieux vers les plus jeunes.

C'est Hermione qui met fin à toute cette tension en s'adressant à Harry. « Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée que vous les accompagniez, on ne sait jamais quel genre de pervers… mangemort peut trainer dans la foule à moitié nue qui s'amuse ». Elle ajoute plus bas pour elle-même « par contre je me demande qui va vous protéger vous ». Puis elle se lève pour quitter la salle avant d'éclater de rire.

C'est au tour de Dumbledore d'ajouter son grain de sel. « Harry a raison, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, plus on est mieux c'est. Et puis s'il n'y a pas de danger, vous pourrez toujours vous amuser… ensemble ».

Draco prend son air le plus ennuyé et se tourne vers Severus, « puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, je pense que nous pouvons les supporter un après-midi ». Il n'obtient qu'un grognement en réponse.

« Parfait ! » dit Harry d'un ton satisfait, « maintenant vous allez vous changer… ». Sirius hoche vigoureusement la tête pour montrer son approbation, si Severus reste dans cette tenue, il y a fort peu de chances qu'il puisse se retenir.

Draco et Severus échangent un regard complice puis se lèvent d'un même mouvement gracieux pour aller se placer face à leurs Gryffondors qui ont reculé leurs chaises lors de leur précédente panique.

Draco prend un air très ennuyé et se tortille pour essayer de voir son derrière. Ce qui a pour effet de le cambrer en exposant son nombril et en faisant ressortir ses fesses. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ma tenue, Harry ? » demande-t-il dans un souffle.

De son coté, Severus s'est penché au dessus de Sirius en posant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise de chaque coté de son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'enlève, Sirius ? ». Il sait parfaitement moduler sa voix et là elle est profonde et sensuelle.

Les deux Gryffondors sont dans l'incapacité totale de parler. Severus et Draco attendent quelques minutes puis se dirigent vers la porte.

Harry et Sirius se lèvent précipitamment pour les suivre, en pensant qu'il devrait y avoir une loi pour interdire à des mecs d'être aussi sexys.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans mails

Angélique : ta review n'est pas nulle du tout et me fait très plaisir! Et j'espère que le déjeuner avec du lion au menu t'a plu…

Li-San : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, j'espère que tu aimes la suite.

Klzu : je suis ravie que tu ais lu et aimé et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas!!!

Clio : oui, tu as raison! Finalement, caser Severus Snape ne va peut-être pas être si difficile que ça.

Lili : merci pour la review et j'espère que tu aimes toujours.

Kikiwi : la « discussion » Severus/Sirius est pour le prochain chapitre… Alors à bientôt!

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6 : Severus Snape n'est pas patient.


	7. Severus Snape n'est pas patient

Titre : Caser Severus Snape

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

* * *

Note : attention dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène graphique, donc si vous n'aimez pas…

**Chapitre 6 – Severus Snape n'est pas patient**

_ou la provocation subtile selon Severus Snape_

-

-

Severus n'en peut plus. Ce défilé est débile, la foule trop bruyante, les costumes ridicules, les mecs beaucoup trop déshabillés et la patience n'est pas son fort. Ce cabot dégénéré a voulu lui faire manger un truc empoisonné. Barbe à papa qu'il a appelé ça! C'est insupportable. Sirius le suit pas à pas mais ne semble pas prêt à entamer les choses sérieuses.

Severus soupire et se dit qu'une fois encore, c'est lui qui va devoir débloquer la situation. Il se rappelle la consigne de Draco, 'provocations subtiles' mais il se rappelle aussi qu'il a face à lui Sirius Black et que la subtilité n'a aucune chance de fonctionner. Il soupire intérieurement en se demandant si Draco ne se trompe pas de méthode. D'un autre coté, son relookage a eu l'effet escompté, alors il peut lui accorder le bénéfice du doute…

Comme tout bon espion, il sait faire feu de toute opportunité et lorsqu'il voit Draco se faire hisser sur un char avec Potter qui le poursuit prêt à stupefixer toute la foule, il attrape Sirius par le bras pour le conduire dans une ruelle tranquille.

'_Provocation subtile'_

« Dis-moi, sale cabot, ça te dirait d'aller frétiller de la queue ailleurs ? »

Sirius lève sur lui un regard chargé de colère. Alors il s'empresse d'ajouter, « chez moi, par exemple »

Cette fois, Sirius est déstabilisé. A la première remarque, il était persuadé qu'Harry avait raconté n'importe quoi et que Severus le détestait toujours, mais là, il lui propose d'aller chez lui ? Il a surement mal entendu.

« Chez toi ? »

Severus hausse un sourcil. « Ai-je des problèmes d'élocution ? Ma demande n'était pas claire ? »

« Heu, oui… »

« Oui quoi ? Ma demande n'est pas claire ou tu viens chez moi ? »

« Je viens chez toi mais ta demande n'était pas claire non plus »

« Bien ». Severus sourit presque et ça fascine Sirius au plus haut point.

Severus pose la main sur l'épaule de Sirius pour les faire transplaner devant son manoir. Le système de protection reconnaît son aura et la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Le maitre des potions s'efface pour laisser passer un Sirius anormalement silencieux qui écarquille les yeux à la vision d'un hall d'entrée des plus chaleureux. Il est tout aussi stupéfait lorsque Severus le pousse dans le salon. Il s'attendait à une ambiance cachot avec des instruments de torture en guise de décoration et il se retrouve dans une grande pièce lumineuse décorée dans des harmonies de bordeaux et de gris.

Severus se dirige vers une des portes fenêtres pour l'ouvrir et laisser ainsi entrer un air parfumé de jasmin. L'odeur est entêtante, l'allure souple et féline de Severus déstabilisante et Sirius ressent le besoin pressant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Pour ça, une seule méthode, l'attaque.

« On est chez toi ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! »

Devant l'agressivité du ton, Severus se tend et revient à grandes enjambées vers Sirius pour répondre de son ton le plus doucereux, « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Les quelques neurones restants dans ton cerveau après ton séjour à Azkaban n'ont pas intégré le fait que je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi ? »

Sirius voit rouge immédiatement, « mes neurones ont bien compris le message, merci. Mais par contre, ils ont du mal à croire qu'un connard de Mangemort puisse vivre dans autre chose qu'une salle de torture. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant tes loisirs ? Tu dois t'ennuyer, non ? »

Severus est blessé à son tour et le ton monte. « Evidemment, toi tu n'as pas de problème de loisirs puisque tu peux t'occuper sans problème à te gratter les puces! »

« Bâtard graisseux »

« Sac à puce sans imagination »

Les insultes auraient sans doute pu se poursuivre pendant un bon moment si Severus n'avait pas réalisé la stupidité de la situation et le fait qu'il n'avait pas emmené Sirius chez lui pour une énième dispute. Il respire donc un grand coup et se saisit l'arrête du nez pour se calmer. Fort heureusement, Sirius, surpris par son attitude, reste silencieux. Après quelques minutes, Severus reprend la parole.

« Je ne t'ai pas invité chez moi pour qu'on se batte. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse et pour cela nous allons nous asseoir comme des personnes civilisées, si c'est dans tes capacités, évidemment… »

Sirius le regarde totalement abasourdi. Ce mec est terrible il est capable dans une même phrase à la fois de lui proposer une trêve et de l'insulter et tout ça en gardant son air hautain et sexy. Il est fort. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que lui Sirius Black veut vraiment. Et la réflexion ne lui prend pas plus d'un quart de seconde (à vrai dire, il réfléchit rarement plus longtemps), il veut Severus Snape dans son lit. En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, il veut Severus Snape dans sa vie. Il prend donc son allure la plus aristocratique, il est un Black, même si il a été rayé de l'arbre généalogique, et lui répond tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé où il se laisse choir avec élégance.

« Je pense que mes capacités limitées pourrait être stimulée par un bon whisky 15 ans d'âge ».

Severus se dirige vers son bar, fort bien garni, et sert deux verres de son meilleur whisky en pensant que ça ne peut que faciliter la compréhension mutuelle et favoriser toutes sortes de rapprochements. Il donne un des verres à Sirius puis va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à lui.

'_Provocation subtile'_

« Selon mon neveu, tu veux coucher avec moi… »

Sirius, toujours en mode aristo, venait de porter élégamment son verre à ses lèvres et de boire une gorgée du délicieux breuvage. La subtilité de Severus a pour effet de le faire s'étouffer, tousser, pleurer et recracher le whisky par le nez.

Severus, impassible, se contente d'attendre qu'il soit capable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Evidemment, l'attitude décontractée, soigneusement étudiée, de Sirius est mise à mal par son étouffement. Son cerveau travaille à toute allure pour trouver quelque chose à dire. S'il confirme, Severus risque de se moquer de lui mais s'il infirme, il risque de rater le coche et de perdre toute chance d'atteindre son but. Le mieux est de botter en touche.

« Et le mien m'a informé que tu baves sur moi depuis des années »

Et voilà le travail, un point partout, balle au centre.

Severus pose à nouveau deux doigts sur son nez. Sirius se dit que c'est vraiment une manie, ou alors il est atteint d'une sinusite chronique qu'il se fera un plaisir de soigner lorsqu'ils vivront ensemble.

Ils finissent tous les deux leurs verres d'une traite et Severus se lève pour en servir un autre. Il reprend sa place précédente avant de relancer ce qui s'annonce comme une longue joute verbale, qu'il devrait gagner sans problème puisque c'est sa spécialité.

« N'as-tu jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à une question par une autre question? C'est très malpoli »

« D'une, tu ne m'avais pas posé de question, tu as juste fait une affirmation, et de deux je me fiche de la politesse comme de ma première robe de sorcier ».

Ouch! Finalement, Sirius a plus de répondant que prévu. Il est peut-être préférable de revenir à la subtilité.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai un très léger penchant à voir nos relations changer de registre »

Les deux hommes sont bien conscient d'être à un tournant de leur relation. Cette phrase aurait pu être totalement anodine mais Sirius pratique le Snape depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en a bien compris la signification. Severus vient de lui avouer qu'il voulait tenter de vivre une histoire avec lui. La réponse demande réflexion.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai une très légère tendance à approuver ton penchant ».

Ils vident leurs verres et Severus les remplit de nouveau en conjurant carrément la bouteille, inutile de perdre du temps en déplacements sans intérêt.

L'atmosphère de la pièce commence à devenir lourde et il fait inexplicablement chaud. Severus parle d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude et Sirius sent des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

« Donc, il semblerait que nous ayons trouver un terrain d'entente. Mais peut-être ne faut-il pas brusquer les choses et nous donner du temps »

Un autre verre de vidé et l'ambiance devient torride. Il n'y a pas de clim dans ce putain de manoir?

Sirius est à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque et se demande, pour faire redescendre la pression, comment vont les choses pour Harry. Pourra-t-il survivre une fois de plus ou est-ce que des Serpentards machiavéliques vont réussir là où Voldemort a échoué?

ooOOoo

Harry Potter ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Les ennemis sont partout et il ne peut même pas utiliser la magie. Ses regards noirs, piqués au célèbre Severus Snape, restent sans effet sur ces pénis sur pattes, bourrés d'hormones, qui se sont donnés le mot pour sauter sur son Draco. Non mais c'est pas vrai, il vient d'être hissé sur un char de brésiliens en délire. Mais que ces crétins s'écartent de son chemin ou il va les pulvériser… Il a démoli un mégalomane adepte de magie noire, ce n'est pas pour se laisser impressionner par des apollons adeptes de samba ! ! ! Merde alors !

ooOOoo

« Oui. Nous avons attendu vingt ans, ce ne sont pas quelques jours de plus qui vont faire une différence ».

C'est en avalant son quatrième verre de whisky que Severus voit enfin clairement les choses et il se doit de faire partager sa vision par Sirius.

« Tu sais, je crois que nous avons passé l'âge des conneries de nos filleuls. Ils ont la vie devant eux et peuvent jouer à cache-cache. Ce n'est plus notre cas, j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser et la patience n'est pas une de mes qualités »

« Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher- »

Sirius ne peut pas finir sa phrase, Severus est debout devant lui, il laisse tomber son verre et se lève dans un état second. Ils ne savent pas vraiment qui a fait le mouvement qui a amené leurs bouche l'une contre l'autre mais ils s'en contrefichent.

Le baiser est d'abord timide, ils s'attendent tous les deux, plus ou moins consciemment à un rejet. Puis le baiser s'approfondit et les deux hommes perdent pied. Ils ne savent pas vraiment quel est le degré de responsabilité du whisky mais leurs corps sont en feu et alors que leurs langues s'affrontent, leurs mains, prises d'une vie autonome se glissent sous les vêtements. Ils ne savent plus où ils sont, le plaisir et le désir les traversent en vagues incessantes.

Severus est le premier à reprendre pied, sans doute que des années de maîtrise de soi, acquises pour ne pas se faire tuer par Voldemort, y sont pour quelque chose. Et sa prise de conscience lui souffle une seule et unique chose, ils sont beaucoup trop habillés et il leur faut un lit. Il ne veut pas faire l'amour pour la première fois à Sirius sur un tapis, même persan, ou sur un canapé à la va vite.

Pour atteindre ce but, il est nécessaire de calmer un peu le jeu parce que ces mains qui viennent de rentrer dans son pantalon, Merlin seul sait comment parce qu'il est vraiment serré, et qui lui caressent les fesses ne vont pas tarder à lui faire reperdre la tête. Il semblerait que Sirius développe effectivement un fétichisme pour son fessier. Ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Il arrache difficilement sa langue de la bouche de Sirius et le repousse gentiment. L'homme est magnifique, ses yeux assombris par le désir son presque aussi noirs que les siens et ses pommettes rougies lui donne un air de vulnérabilité qui donne envie de se précipiter sur son corps et Severus doit faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas le reprendre dans ses bras.

Sirius le regarde avec de l'interrogation et de l'insécurité dans ses grands yeux gris. Severus lève instinctivement la main pour le rassurer en lui caressant la joue.

« Si tu as toujours une légère tendance à partager mon penchant, je pense que nous devrions l'approfondir dans ma chambre ».

Il est récompensé par un magnifique sourire et Sirius lui prend la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, avant de réaliser qu'il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve la chambre et de se retourner vers Severus avec un regard penaud.

Après avoir les jours précédents rougi et perdu sa capacité à parler, Severus sent un autre phénomène inexplicable s'emparer de lui. Ses joues se contractent et un sourire éblouissant s'épanouit sur son visage. Sirius le contemple fasciné et pose doucement sa main sur sa bouche pour le toucher. Son rêve est devenu réalité, Severus sourit… Rien que pour lui.

Le contact léger du doigt sur sa bouche provoque un long frisson chez Severus qui se rappelle qu'ils doivent aller dans sa chambre mais ne peut résister à reprendre les lèvres de son amour. Le mot s'est imposé à lui, il n'a jamais aimé auparavant et s'il a cru pendant longtemps qu'il n'éprouvait qu'une attirance physique pour son clébard, il sait maintenant que c'est faux. En un simple baiser, il vient de réaliser qu''il a un besoin vital de Sirius qui ne cessera pas après avoir couché avec lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre est chaotique et ponctué de baisers enflammés et de caresses passionnées. Ils ont déjà perdu une partie de leurs vêtements en route et lorsque Sirius est jeté sur le lit, il ne porte plus que son pantalon.

L'annonce du retour de Voldemort ne pourrait pas distraire les deux hommes de leurs activités. Ils se découvrent mutuellement des mains et de la bouche, laissant sur leurs épidermes en feu des trainées de désir.

Severus, allongé au dessus de Sirius, se redresse sur ses bras pour admirer le corps alangui sous lui et sans parler demande une autorisation qui lui est donnée, toujours sans un mot. Il descend pour se retrouver entre les jambes de Sirius et caresse le renflement nettement visible sous le jean. Il relève les yeux pour profiter du visage de Sirius perdu dans le plaisir puis retourne à son centre d'intérêt. Très lentement, il descend la fermeture éclair du jean et le fait glisser le long des jambes fuselées de son amant qui se tortille pour essayer d'accélérer la manœuvre. Il remonte ensuite pour répéter l'opération avec le boxer puis revient pour, d'un coup de langue, goûter le sexe tendu qui l'appelle. Il va finalement se laisser aller à son penchant présumé pour la torture. Il alterne coup de langue, baiser et caresses de la main, laissant son amant au bord de la jouissance sans jamais lui accorder.

Les sons que produit Sirius lui font totalement perdre la tête, son odeur l'enivre, il n'a plus aucune conscience de ses gestes, il veut que les gémissements s'intensifient, il veut que Sirius perde lui aussi la tête et il le prend totalement en bouche. La sensation est merveilleuse, il voit la peau de Sirius se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il n'a jamais prodigué cette caresse, qu'il a toujours jugée trop intime, à qui que ce soit. Mais là, il ne peut plus s'arrêter, il veut goûter complètement Sirius, il veut lui procurer un plaisir au-delà des mots.

Sirius se tend dans un long gémissement et Severus remonte vers son visage en embrassant et léchant toute parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il finit par une pluie de baisers qu'il dépose sur son visage puis prend dans ses bras le corps secoué des spasmes de l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il vient de vivre.

Une fois remis, Sirius se rend très vite compte qu'ils ne sont pas à égalité et allonge Severus pour le déshabiller à son tour et lui rendre la politesse. Il est hors de question de le laisser gagner, même dans le domaine du plaisir. Il met tout son savoir faire en œuvre pour rendre le maitre des potions fou à son tour. Et il y parvient très bien jusqu'à ce que Severus lui attrape les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder.

« J'ai envie de venir en toi »

L'affirmation provoque de longs frissons d'anticipation chez l'Animagus qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

Severus le renverse d'un coup de rein et le prépare langoureusement tout en continuant ses caresses, lorsqu'enfin il le pénètre, la légende moldue du paradis devient réelle. Chaque coup de reins provoque chez les deux hommes des tremblements de plaisir et ils ne retiennent plus du tout leurs cris. La pièce se remplit de l'odeur et des bruits du Plaisir ultime. Lorsqu'ils atteignent ensemble l'apogée dans une grande lumière blanche, ils ne sont pas loin de perdre conscience et restent collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ont besoin de se toucher pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ils ferment les yeux en ronronnant presque de bonheur.

ooOOoo

Draco est satisfait de ses provocations subtiles. Harry ne marche pas, il court… Mais c'est éprouvant pour lui aussi parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voit nimbé de son aura de colère et de puissance, prêt à démolir chaque type qui l'approche d'un peu trop près, il a envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui dire « prends-moi, je suis à toi ». Pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion primaire, tout à fait indigne d'un Malfoy, il doit se calmer. Le meilleur moyen est de disparaitre un moment, ce qui devrait achever Potter qui va le chercher partout en imaginant le pire scénario.

Il profite du passage d'un char imposant qui le dissimule, court dans une ruelle isolée et transplane chez son parrain. Severus lui a laissé depuis longtemps libre accès à son manoir pour qu'il puisse se réfugier chez lui à chaque confrontation difficile avec son père. Il apprécie la sérénité du lieu et de plus, il a remarqué que les deux vieux ont disparu depuis un moment et il veut s'assurer que Severus respecte le plan et n'a pas sauté sur Sirius en dépit de toute dignité. Il est bien connu que peu de gens sont capables d'atteindre le niveau de maîtrise Malfoyen.

Il pénètre dans le salon où il ne trouve que deux verres abandonnés à terre, ce qui lui parait de très mauvais augure. Il emprunte l'escalier qui conduit à la chambre de Severus et découvre le superbe débardeur noir, qui vaut le salaire annuel d'une langue de plomb, lamentablement échoué sur une marche. Il fronce le nez de plus en plus suspicieux et monte quelques marches pour trouver le tee-shirt de Sirius. Cette fois, il n'a plus aucun doute, Severus n'a pas respecté le plan, il était supposé provoquer mais surtout ne pas consommer!

C'est très en colère qu'il pousse la porte de la chambre et découvre les deux hommes nus, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et semblant dormir. Un pied de biche ne réussirait vraisemblablement pas à dissocier cet enchevêtrement de membres. Il est vraiment irrité lorsqu'il prend la parole.

« Severus! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans les mots 'provocations subtiles'. C'est pas vrai! Cette pièce pue le sexe, vous auriez au moins pu aérer- »

Draco aurait sans doute pu continuer ses reproches pendant un moment, surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore parler du merveilleux débardeur traité sans aucun respect, mais il n'a pas l'occasion de le faire.

Sirius s'est redressé tout en gardant Severus fermement serré contre lui. Il a tout d'un fou maniaque et Draco se rappelle tout à coup que la famille Black est réputée pour sa connaissance et sa pratique approfondie de la magie noire.

« Draco! Sache que je n'hésiterais pas à affronter la colère de mon filleul pour t'avoir blessé… gravement. Tu as exactement deux secondes pour quitter cette chambre et tu n'as pas intérêt à y revenir sans avoir été expressément invité, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver ». La voix est mortellement froide. Ces deux là se sont trouvés! En plus son parrain, le traître, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui, se contente de regarder l'Animagus d'un regard admiratif, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Qui est cet homme ? Qu'a fait Black de son parrain ?

Décidant que les réponses à ces questions peuvent attendre, Draco rassemble toute la dignité qui lui reste pour effectuer un repli stratégique dans le temps imparti. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il vérifie qu'Harry ne soit pas atteint des mêmes tendances de psychopathe que son parrain.

Sirius se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« Tu es extraordinaire. J'adore ton air de fou furieux. Je n'aurai pas fait mieux pour faire dégager mon filleul »

« Mmh. Formation Black. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques cette histoire de provocation subtile »

« Je vais plutôt te montrer. Les actes valent toujours mieux qu'un long discours »

Severus se place au dessus du corps de son amant et utilise avec virtuosité sa bouche et ses mains, rendues délicates par la pratique de l'art difficile des potions, pour le provoquer… subtilement.

Il se dit que finalement le plan de son filleul n'était pas si mauvais, après quelques remaniements de son cru- bien sur.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans mails

Li-san : j'espère que le Sirius/Severus ne t'a pas déçu. Rendez-vous au prochain épisode pour le Draco/Harry.

Kikiwi : As-tu aimé la « discussion » ? Quant à Rémus c'est un personnage secondaire qui n'aura pas un grand rôle…

Viouviou : Bienvenue sur cette histoire. Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait te bidonner devant ton ordi. C'était le but!!!

* * *

**C'est les vacances! **Alors rendez-vous début septembre pour le chapitre 7 : Potter, le survivant??? Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à toutes celles qui ne sont pas encore parties et bon courage aux autres!!!


	8. Harry Potter, le Survivant?

Titre : Caser Severus Snape

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

* * *

Note : Mauvaise nouvelle, les vacances sont finies! Bonne nouvelle, je reprends la publication. J'espère que ce Draco/Harry vous plaira…

-

-

**Chapitre 7 - Harry Potter le survivant???**

En quittant le manoir de son parrain, Draco n'est vraiment pas content. Non seulement il n'a pas respecté son plan mais en plus, le traitre s'est acoquiné avec Black pour le mettre dehors. Il s'est donné un mal de chien pour faire quelque chose de Severus, il lui a fait profiter de ses talents d'espion, ignorés jusqu'alors. Sans lui, il serait toujours en train d'haleter au cul du cabot sans jamais pouvoir utiliser autre chose que ses yeux!!!

Draco meurt d'envie d'aller bouder quelque part parce que la vie est trop injuste. C'est lui qui a mené toute l'affaire et c'est Severus qui est au lit en train de faire des folies de son corps avec Black. Mais finalement, la bouderie peut attendre, il a un Potter sur le feu et, en y réfléchissant bien, il était peut-être quelque peu inconsidéré de le laisser cet innocent agneau au milieu des loups.

ooOOoo

Harry Potter est désespéré. Quiconque le verrait assis sur le trottoir, la tête entre les mains dans une parfaite incarnation du malheur, ne voudrait jamais croire qu'il s'agit bien là du garçon-qui-a-survécu, et pas qu'une fois, en plus! Il pourrait même être tenté de lui donner une petite pièce en pensant que cette victoire contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps n'avait pas pu se faire sans dommages pour le cerveau avada-kedavrisé.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que se dit Bob en voyant le pauvre survivant échoué comme une merde de chien sur le trottoir, peut-être parce que c'est un moldu et que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair n'a aucune signification pour lui. En fait, il se dit que ce magnifique garçon a tous les symptômes du mec qui vient de se faire plaquer et en bon opportuniste, il se sent prêt à lui apporter toute consolation dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

« Bonjour. Je peux vous aider? »

Harry relève ses grands yeux verts désespérés sur un garçon blond, mais pas assez clair, dont les yeux sont bleus et pas gris, qui n'a pas de menton pointu et encore moins un air arrogant plaqué sur le visage. Pour résumer, un garçon, certes mignon, mais à qui il manque tout un tas de choses pour être intéressant.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il n'est pas intéressé, qu'une voix glaciale s'élève derrière lui.

« Non, tu ne peux pas l'aider et tu as exactement trois secondes pour quitter mon champs de vision ».

Bob est un dragueur acharné mais pas un fou, et ce garçon aussi canon soit-il ne vaut pas un affrontement avec ce bloc de glace qui émet des ondes meurtrières à tout va. Sans doute l'ex petit copain qui a des regrets… Dommage.

Harry voit deux jambes finement gainées de blanc se dresser devant lui et en remontant la tête, il arrive à deux perles d'acier totalement furibondes. La question étant pourquoi?

« Je croyais que tu étais là pour me protéger! J'aurais pu me faire tuer au moins trente fois pendant que tu contais fleurette à ce blond fadasse » dit Draco avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

« Je ne contais- »

« Peu importe. Dumbledore t'a confié la mission de me protéger et tu es vraiment en dessous de tout. Je peux t'assurer que ton parrain fait un bien meilleur boulot quand il s'agit de protection rapprochée »

Harry est perdu. D'un coté, il reconnait que Draco a raison, il est en dessous de tout puisqu'il l'a perdu dans la foule. D'un autre coté, ça fait maintenant cinq heures qu'il s'épuise à poursuivre un Draco qui court de partout comme une grande folle. Il est partagé entre remord et colère. Et comme il y a des habitudes qui sont tenaces, c'est la colère qui l'emporte.

« Espèce de connard arrogant, c'est toi qui est insupportable! Je ne peux pas te protéger parce que tu te précipites au devant du danger sans réfléchir. Dégage! »

Draco est satisfait. Maintenant qu'il parle couramment le Gryffondor, il a parfaitement traduit la demande d'Harry qui veut qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il est donc temps de passer à la deuxième phase du plan et de donner l'estocade au sauveur. Il tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry regarde la main tendue avec incompréhension. Ils sont en train de s'engueuler et tout d'un coup, il sourit et lui tend la main. Il est amoureux d'un fou furieux qui va finir par réussir là où Voldemort à échoué. Machinalement, il prend la main tendue et la force utilisée pour le tirer le propulse droit contre un torse ferme sur lequel il pose la main. Ce torse est parfait, il a été créé pour lui et c'est là qu'il veut passer le reste de sa vie. Malheureusement, comme toujours, la vie ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut et Draco se recule doucement.

« Je te propose de payer ma dette maintenant. Les Malfoys n'aiment pas avoir des dettes »

« Hein?! Quelle dette? ». Harry ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau, il a les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et Draco ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui caresser doucement la joue. Harry frémit sous la caresse et se demande s'il ne s'est pas endormi sur le trottoir. C'est un rêve, hein?

« Tu ne te rappelles pas que tu m'as demandé quelque chose en échange de ton intervention auprès de Sirius pour qu'il change d'attitude envers Severus? Et si j'en crois ce que je viens de voir, tu as parfaitement réussi ta mission, je dois donc acquitter ma dette ».

Les mots de Draco mettent quelques minutes à parvenir au cerveau fatigué d'Harry. Oui, maintenant il se rappelle que Draco doit l'emmener dans le meilleur restaurant de Pré-au-Lard, mais autre chose l'intrigue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? »

« Je te raconterai ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, allons-y ».

Draco l'attrape par le bras pour le conduire dans une ruelle tranquille afin de transplaner dans le lieu de leur dîner.

Harry surpris, se retrouve sur un palier, devant une porte qui est manifestement celle d'un appartement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? »

« J'ai mis des protections pour empêcher Blaise et Théo d'arriver sans prévenir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur »

« La question n'est pas là. C'est ton appartement? »

« Non. Je projette de faire un cambriolage! Evidemment que c'est mon appartement! »

« Mais… mais… je croyais qu'on allait au restaurant… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi »

« Si je parlais à Sirius, tu devais m'emmener dans le meilleur restaurant de Pré-au-Lard… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. Je t'ai dit mot pour mot : un dîner à l'endroit où est servie la meilleure cuisine de Pré-au-Lard. Et il se trouve que cet endroit est chez moi. Je vais te faire un repas dont tu te rappelleras longtemps ».

Harry soupire en se disant qu'il faut toujours éplucher chaque mot sortant de la bouche d'un Serpentard et que le meilleur dîner possible serait celui avec un Draco en entrée, plat principal et dessert. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas rêver… En entrant, Harry se sent immédiatement bien dans cet appartement clair et moderne tout en restant chaleureux. Il se sent… chez lui, ce qui est étonnant, vraiment étonnant. Il n'a jamais ressenti cette impression nulle part.

En entrant dans le salon, il découvre une table joliment dressée avec des chandelles. Pourquoi des chandelles? Serait-il possible que… Non!!! C'est juste une idée d'aristo, rien de plus.

« Assieds-toi sur le canapé, j'ai quelques détails à régler mais tout est quasiment prêt et j'apporte le champagne pour l'apéritif ».

Pendant qu'il attend, L'idée que tout cela est bizarre traverse l'esprit d'Harry. Comment Draco a-t-il pu prévoir qu'ils finiraient par diner ici? A moins qu'il n'ait toujours quelque chose de prêt au cas où il ferait une rencontre… Cette idée rend Harry furieux. Comme il n'a trouvé personne, il s'est dit qu'il fallait en profiter pour se débarrasser de sa dette et de Potter par la même occasion.

C'est un regard noir qui accueille Draco lorsqu'il revient dans la pièce avec son plateau d'amuse-gueules et ses deux coupes de champagne.

« Alors, Draco. Tu te rabats sur moi parce que personne à la Gay Pride n'était assez bon pour ton petit cul d'aristo? »

« Langage, Harry! Non j'avais prévu depuis le début que nous dinerions ensemble ce soir. D'ailleurs, si j'avais vraiment eu l'intention de trouver quelqu'un, je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté et tu es bien placé pour le savoir… »

Plusieurs idées traversent l'esprit d'Harry en même temps. D'abord la joie, Draco a toujours eu l'intention de l'inviter et il a mis les chandelles pour lui. La colère, c'est vrai que si Draco le voulait, il n'aurait aucun mal à ramener quelqu'un chez lui. Et enfin, l'incompréhension, « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je suis bien placé pour le savoir? ».

Draco dépose gracieusement le plateau sur la table basse et tend sa coupe à Harry, puis il prend place sur la canapé et se tourne lentement vers lui en tendant son verre pour porter un toast.

« Je bois à celui qui repousse tous mes prétendants depuis trois ans avec une constance et une efficacité admirable »

Harry passe d'un beau blanc cadavérique à un rouge pivoine éclatant. Tous ses neurones viennent de déserter et mille questions lui viennent à l'esprit sans qu'il soit capable d'en formuler une seule.

« Heu… oui… enfin non… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… je ne comprends pas »

« Et bien, j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec mon ami Blaise. Tu vois qui c'est? Non? Le copain de ta grande copine Granger, tu le remets maintenant? ».

« … »

« Et bien il m'a appris que tu l'avais soudoyé de très vilaine manière pour pouvoir intimider tous mes prétendants. Ce qu'il n'a pas su me dire c'est pourquoi, alors je serais heureux de l'entendre de ta bouche ».

Harry voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Draco va le tuer pour s'être mêlé de ses affaires. Il essaye de trouver un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation le mieux possible et surtout sans révéler son affreux petit secret. Draco prendrait sans doute très mal qu'il ait conspiré avec sa mère et encore plus mal qu'il soit amoureux de lui. Pour l'instant il a l'air calme mais ça peut changer très vite.

« Et bien vois-tu, c'est très simple… Tu vas tout comprendre… »

« Je suis impatient »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je me sentais redevable. Alors je voulais m'assurer que personne n'essaierait de te faire du mal. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Blaise de me prévenir si quelqu'un avait des vues sur toi. Comme ça je pouvais faire une enquête et il s'est avéré qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était digne de confiance. Tu vois c'est simple! »

« Donc, je dois te dire merci d'avoir découragé tous mes prétendants car ils étaient tous des sorciers malhonnêtes, des Mangemorts en puissance? »

« Voilà, tu as tout compris. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me dire merci ».

Le regard que lui envoie Draco lui fait comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun danger que ça arrive.

« J'ai compris mais j'ai quand même des doutes pour Seamus. Tu sais ton copain Gryffondor au grand cœur. Beau cocard, d'ailleurs! ».

Harry est tellement choqué qu'il ne réalise même pas que Blaise ne pouvait pas savoir pour Seamus. Il essaye désespérément de trouver une explication mais rien ne vient. Draco le regarde attentivement, un sourire narquois sur le visage puis reprend la parole devant ce silence éloquent.

« Bien laissons cela pour le moment et passons à table ».

Harry avale cul sec sa coupe de champagne et s'empresse d'obéir même si le ton employé par Draco lui laisse penser que c'est peut-être lui le repas.

Le diner se passe pour Harry comme dans un rêve cotonneux où Draco souffle sans arrêt le chaud et le froid. Il lui fait manger ses crevettes aux quatre épices avec une tendresse presque… amoureuse, tout en lui disant que c'est parce qu'il est tellement maladroit qu'il va s'en mettre de partout. Et tout le repas est à l'avenant, alternant flirt et remarques sarcastiques. Au dessert, un merveilleux moelleux au chocolat avec une boule de glace à la vanille et une chantilly maison, Harry est au bord de l'implosion. Il ne sait vraiment plus comment se comporter. Il meurt d'envie de répondre aux avances de Draco mais il n'est pas vraiment sur que ça en soit vraiment et il a toutes les chances de se ridiculiser. Alors il préfère se taire et c'est Draco qui fait toute la conversation, il se contente de hocher la tête ou de laisser échapper un gémissement et de se mordre la lèvre lorsque des gestes tendres ou un peu trop sexy le déstabilisent.

C'est en portant la première cuillère de dessert à sa bouche que Draco lui porte le coup fatal.

« Dis-moi, Harry. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, je te fais des ouvertures que même un aveugle, sourd et muet pourrait voir. Dois-je comprendre que je perds mon temps et que tu n'es vraiment pas intéressé? »

Les entrailles d'Harry se nouent, sa gorge se contracte et son cœur se met à battre à un rythme effréné annonciateur d'infarctus imminent. Il hyper ventile, ses poumons sont hors service et il ne trouve plus son souffle. Puis, une bouffée d'oxygène arrive à son cerveau et il réussit à se rendre compte que Draco lui fait vraiment des avances et que ce serait idiot de mourir au moment où il va peut-être obtenir ce qu'il attend depuis des années. Alors, il survit… Une fois de plus, et réussit à croasser. « Si, si. Je crois même que le mot intéressé est beaucoup trop faible ».

Draco fait un magnifique sourire et se lève pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry, toujours tétanisé. Il prend la petite cuillère qu'il remplit avec un peu de moelleux, un peu de glace et un peu de chantilly, puis il la présente à ses lèvres. Harry ouvre machinalement la bouche, il ne contrôle plus son corps. Il est secoué de frissons et tout son sang est venu traitreusement envahir son appendice masculin. La sensation du corps de Draco contre le sien est enivrante, son odeur lui monte au cerveau. Il faut qu'il calme le jeu. « Attends, Draco. Ça va un peu vite pour moi. Il faut que tu m'expliques comment on se retrouve ici, avec toi sur mes genoux… Je…je- »

« Je comprends, Harry. Mais tu devais bien savoir que, même si tu as montré d'excellentes dispositions, JE suis le prince des Serpentards et que tu ne pouvais pas monter une machination avec ma mère sans que je m'en rende compte et que je me venge. Considère donc qu'avec la journée infernale que je viens de te faire passer, nous sommes quittes ».

« Tu sais tout… »

Harry est abasourdi et il ne reprend pied dans la réalité que lorsqu'il sent les lèvres de Draco se poser sur les siennes. Il ouvre la bouche et ils se perdent tous deux dans un merveilleux baiser au goût de chocolat et de vanille. Ils ne savent pas lequel gémit, peut-être les deux, leurs corps sont traversés de frissons de plaisir et ils savent qu'ils ont trouvé un sens à leur vie.

Draco se recule le premier. Il veut que sa relation avec Harry parte sur de bonnes bases et il entreprend donc de lui raconter tout ce qu'il a fait, y compris les petites séances d'espionnage et la découverte de Sirius et Severus enlacés nus.

Tout au long du récit, Harry passe du rire en imaginant Draco sur le trône en train d'espionner sa conversation avec Rémus ou entrant en ouragan dans la chambre de Severus en pleine action avec Sirius, à l'émotion lorsque Draco lui explique comment il s'est avoué qu'il l'aimait et qu'en fait ça ne datait pas d'hier. L'explication des larmes après la lecture de l'écume des jours lui fait exploser le cœur de bonheur, Draco a pleuré pour lui, parce qu'il l'avait imaginé mort et il aurait mis sa tête dans la gueule du chat. Rien que pour connaître ce moment de bonheur, ça valait le coup de survivre!

Au fur et à mesure que les explications avancent, leurs mains prennent leur autonomie, elles veulent découvrir tous ces territoires inexplorés et si longtemps désirés. De fil en aiguille, ils sont pratiquement dévêtus à la fin du discours. Draco quitte les genoux d'Harry pour l'entrainer vers la chambre. Tout comme son parrain, il ne veut pas d'une première fois bâclée, surtout que pour lui c'est vraiment la première fois à tous les niveaux.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, ils finissent de se déshabiller et prennent un moment pour savourer ce moment où ils sont totalement nus et vulnérables l'un devant l'autre. Puis Harry prend l'initiative, il allonge Draco sur le lit comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il commence à déposer une pluie de baisers sur son cou et sa clavicule puis s'intéresse de près aux tétons, dressés et durs comme la pierre, qui se révèlent une zone particulièrement sensible s'il en croit les gémissements profondément érotiques qui proviennent de Draco. Ces bruits l'électrisent et il veut en entendre encore plus. Il descend le long du ventre et s'attarde sur le nombril qu'il lèche et mordille, ce qui lui vaut un cri de pure satisfaction.

Il continue son chemin et embrasse et lèche l'intérieur tendre des cuisses en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher la zone sensible qui réclame son attention, à voir les coups de hanches compulsifs que donne Draco pour l'attirer. Les gémissements se font supplications et il donne enfin satisfaction à son amant en léchant et suçant son membre juteux. Draco devient fou, il tourne sa tête de droite à gauche et serre convulsivement les draps de soie qui deviennent chiffons entre ses mains.

Il n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'Harry le prépare attentivement, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il le veut en lui et vite. Il lui fait savoir dans un langage particulièrement cru qui arrache un sourire à Harry qui retient de justesse un 'langage Draco!'. Lorsqu'enfin il est en lui, il pousse un soupir de bien être. Il est enfin complet, en un instant, il sait pourquoi il est né. Les coups de rein se font de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme cyclonique les parcourt tous les deux en même temps. Ils restent un instant, tremblants, incapables de bouger ou de parler. Puis Harry se retire doucement et prend tendrement Draco dans ses bras, parcourant son visage de baisers brulants. Il ne peut pas se rassasier de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Il se rapproche encore plus de lui et entremêle ses jambes aux siennes.

« Je dois être en train de rêver, j'ai tellement attendu cet instant que ça ne peut pas être vrai » murmure Harry.

« Je te garantie que c'est vrai et je pense que j'aurais une douleur demain, dans un endroit qui n'est pas habituellement utilisé de cette façon, qui le prouvera sans aucun doute! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se fiche d'être en sueur et décoiffé. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait se dégager des bras qui le serrent comme s'il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment.

Ils sont en train de se caresser en se disant des mots doux lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre violemment et que deux hommes font irruption.

« Tu vois, Sirius, je t'avais dit que ton précieux Potter ne risquait rien avec mon filleul. Regarde le, il a l'air parfaitement abruti comme d'habitude. On peut retourner à nos occupations ».

Sans l'écouter, Sirius se précipite vers le lit où Harry a rabattu à toute vitesse les draps sur leurs deux corps nus et transpirants.

« Ho mon bébé! Tu es sur que tout va bien. Tu n'as pas de fièvre? Je trouve que tu es bien rouge! »

Harry, stupéfait par l'intrusion ne trouve pas ses mots et c'est Draco qui réagit le premier.

« Espèce de débile congénital! Bien sur qu'il va bien. Il est rouge parce que deux fous furieux viennent de pénétrer dans notre chambre en hurlant des absurdités! S'il y en a un qui souffre d'avoir perdu sa virginité ici, c'est moi!!! »

Harry relève le « notre » chambre et ça le rend bêtement heureux.

Severus s'avance à son tour à grands pas dans son célèbre tourbillon de robe. « Je te conseille de ne pas insulter mon futur mari! Et pour l'intrusion, ce n'est que la monnaie de ta pièce, alors tu ferais mieux de faire profil bas et d'aérer cette pièce qui pue le sexe! ».

Ce discours lui vaut l'arrivée d'un Sirius en mode koala dans les bras et un roulage de patin qui relègue Candeloro au rang d'amateur.

Harry qui a retrouvé ses esprits tente une intervention diplomatique.

« Heu.. Sirius, comme tu le vois je vais très bien et j'aimerais assez reprendre mes occupations. Donc, si vous pouviez aller vous embrasser ailleurs, loin de préférence, ça serait vraiment sympa ».

« Ho mais bien sur mon bébé. Je voulais juste être sur que cet infâme Serpentard ne te faisait pas souffrir. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas et je dirais même que tu as le dessus!!! »

Sirius pouffe à cette réplique et Severus envoie un regard de reproche à son filleul. Les deux hommes se dirigent vers la porte en s'embrassant. Lorsqu'elle se referme enfin, Harry se penche sur Draco pour gouter à nouveau ses lèvres addictives. Il se redresse d'un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau violemment sur Severus.

« On passe vous chercher demain matin à neuf heures. Il faut qu'on annonce à Lucius qu'il a perdu son pari. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'il me mêle à ses histoires sans demander mon avis »

« Avec plaisir, parrain » répond Draco avec un grand sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Une fois la porte refermée pour de bon, Harry laisse paraitre toute son inquiétude.

« Tu vas vraiment réclamer le prix de ton défi? »

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, une fois que j'aurai suffisamment profité de toi ».

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans mails

Clio : je te confirme que Severus apprend vite, il est doué cet homme! Et tu avais raison pour le « craquage de Draco ». Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.

Li-San : Alors le Draco/Harry?

Mimi : Que penses-tu du retour de l'auteur cruel? Merci beaucoup pour les compliments.

Caence : merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour celles sur les autres histoires!!!

Kikiwi : je ne connais pas de fics centrées sur Rémus mais on peut lancer un appel… Alors le Draco/Harry?

Bloody Jack : Merci beaucoup pour la review et comme tu vois, je continue…

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre : le grand manipulateur.


	9. Le grand manipulateur

Titre : Caser Severus Snape

Auteur : Agathe (et oui ! c'est de moi. Ceci dit, je me demande si je fais bien de le dire !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : UA – L'histoire se passe à Poudlard et dans le monde magique mais trois ans après la bataille finale. J'ai ressuscité des morts et pris quelques arrangements pour coller à mon scénario.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy a plein de certitudes et croit sa vie toute tracée. Pourtant, une imperceptible poussière va dérégler sa vie parfaite : il doit caser Severus Snape. Et puis, il y a une deuxième poussière, beaucoup plus grosse et décoiffée, Potter ! Serait-il possible qu'il y ait une coalition anti Draco ?

* * *

Note : Voici le dernier chapitre qui est d'ailleurs plutôt un épilogue, je tiens à remercier une fois de plus toutes celles qui m'ont suivi et encouragé tout au long de cette histoire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez eu autant à la lire.

-

-

**Chapitre 8 : Le grand Manipulateur**

_Le jour qui suit celui o__ù Draco Malfoy a -enfin- perdu sa virginité._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy, l'atmosphère est à couper au couteau. Il est réfugié derrière son imposante table de travail et pour la première fois de sa vie, il a l'impression de ne rien maitriser du tout. Et bien sur, Narcissa est introuvable, pourtant c'est elle la responsable de toute cette pagaille.

Face à lui, quatre hommes le fixent avec diverses expressions. Son fils arbore un air satisfait et fier de lui, Severus est partagé entre indignation et satisfaction, Black le regarde avec méfiance et semble prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre mouvement et enfin Potter a une lueur d'excuse au fond des yeux. Et il peut l'avoir. C'est quand même de sa faute s'il se retrouve dans cette situation, enfin de sa faute et de celle de son insupportable épouse qui a voulu se mêler de monter une machination qui va maintenant lui retomber dessus.

Si ça se trouve, c'est Potter qui a tout manigancé pour s'emparer de la fortune des Malfoys. Comment ne l'a-t-il pas vu venir? Il a été capable de résister à Voldemort et à rester vivant tout en gardant ses possessions et son prestige et il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu par un Gryffondor ébouriffé Il est sorti de son délire paranoïaque par la voix de son fils.

« Bien, Père. Je suis venu vous voir pour vous informer qu'il me semblait que le temps était venu pour vous de vous retirer afin que je reprenne les affaires familiales. Vous m'avez demandé de faire mes preuves et pour cela je devais remplir la mission impossible de caser mon parrain. Evidemment, vous vous étiez bien gardé de me dire qu'il y avait une machination, montée par Potter, ici présent et repenti, et ma mère, derrière cette demande. Mais peu importe, puisqu'un marché est un marché et que vous ne pouvez pas revenir sur votre parole. J'ai donc amené avec moi l'objet de notre deal afin qu'il vous confirme lui-même que j'ai rempli ma mission. J'ai aussi apporté avec moi tous les documents que vous devrez signer afin de me passer la main. Severus, c'est à toi… »

Lucius a déjà un teint très pâle de nature mais là, au fil du discours de son fils, il devient carrément transparent . Il se tourne avec un air plein d'espoir vers son vieil ami, ce n'est pas possible qu'il le trahisse… Mais avant que Severus ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Sirius est déjà debout avec des yeux noirs de colère.

« Je confirme que Severus n'est plus sur le marché. Il vit désormais avec moi et ce jusqu'à la mort. Donc, espèce de dragueur blond décoloré, je te conseille de ne plus le regarder comme ça. En fait je te conseille de ne plus le regarder du tout- ».

Sirius est interrompu dans sa diatribe par Severus qui lui attrape la main et l'attire sur ses genoux.

« Comme Sirius vient de te le dire de manière un peu… vive, je te confirme que Draco, mon brillant filleul, a parfaitement rempli sa part du challenge impossible que tu lui as fixé », Severus bouge sur son siège car Sirius est tellement ventousé à lui qu'il ne peut plus voir Lucius et qu'il a très envie de profiter de sa tête déconfite. « D'ailleurs, je te remercie de considérer que je suis un cas désespéré, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon plus vieil ami ».

Lucius réfléchit à toute allure mais il ne voit aucun moyen de se tirer de cette situation, c'est le plus grand fiasco de sa carrière et il doit se résigner à passer la main, à agir comme un Malfoy. Avec classe, panache et fierté.

« Et bien Draco, je ne peux que m'incliner devant ta réussite qui montre que tu es le digne héritier de l'empire Malfoy. Même si j'émets quelques doutes sur la pérennité du couple- ». Severus passe ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Lucius et l'embrasse sur la bouche pour le faire taire. La manœuvre est réussie et Lucius peut continuer. « Je suis donc prêt à signer tes papiers ».

Draco se dit que son père aurait fait un grand tragédien. Il a tout du patriarche trahi par les siens qui sort de scène avec grandeur pour aller mourir, abandonné de tous, dans un coin isolé. Lucius, pour sa part, a encore un léger espoir que son fils lui dise que finalement il n'a pas besoin de signer et qu'il préfère rester à Poudlard avec Potter plutôt que de lui prendre sa raison de vivre. Mais ses illusions sont vaines et, la mort dans l'âme, il se résigne à apposer son paraphe élégant au bas du contrat qui le dépossède de ses biens.

« Voilà. Quand comptes-tu reprendre les rênes? Je suppose que tu auras besoin de moi pour que je te mette au courant… Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin… »

« C'est gentil mais en fait non- »

« Mais c'est de la folie! Je dois te former! Même si tu es brillant, tu es incapable de me succéder au pied levé »

« Je suis d'accord »

Lucius regarde son fils comme si une corne venait de lui pousser sur le front. C'est la proximité de Potter. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. C'est pour ça que son fils devient incohérent. Il n'a plus aucun doute lorsque Severus et Draco éclatent de rire et que les deux autres les regardent avec attendrissement. C'est Severus qui se reprend le premier et retrouve suffisamment ses esprits pour parler.

« Lucius, si tu pouvais voir ta tête, c'est impayable! D'ailleurs, attend je vais prendre une photo pour que tu n'oublies jamais ce moment… »

Draco décide que son père a suffisamment souffert. D'ailleurs, il n'est coupable que de s'être laissé embobiné par sa mère. Et aujourd'hui, il n'est plus certain de pouvoir lui-même résister face aux désirs de la personne qu'il aime.

« En fait, Père, je n'ai aucune envie de reprendre les affaires familiales et j'ai accepté de garder le poste de bibliothécaire à Poudlard dans lequel je m'accomplis pleinement. Mais une dette est une dette et j'espère que cela vous incitera à plus de prudence à l'avenir et surtout à ne pas me sous-estimer. Voilà donc un second contrat qui vous nomme Directeur Général avec tous pouvoirs sur les entreprises Malfoy jusqu'à votre mort ».

Lucius ne sait plus quoi dire, il pourrait presque pleurer de joie, presque…

ooOOoo

L'oreille collée à la porte, Narcissa s'amuse comme une folle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait raconté à Lucius, elle savait que Severus était amoureux de son cousin et elle pensait bien qu'avec un petit coup de pouce d'Harry et de Rémus, ils se mettraient ensemble. Mais évidemment, si elle avait dit ça à Lucius, il n'aurait jamais marché dans la combine en prenant le risque de perdre ses entreprises.

Certes, elle aime son mari plus que tout au monde mais quel pied de voir cet arrogant snobinard se faire remettre en place par son fils, la chair de sa chair. Il faut absolument qu'elle se procure un double de la photo prise par Severus pour l'encadrer et la placer bien en évidence dans le salon. Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, ce jour restera un des plus beaux de sa vie, juste après celui ou Harry a mis fin à la carrière de ce fou démoniaque. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Harry pour lui inculquer les deux ou trois principe de survie à respecter lorsqu'on lie son existence à un Malfoy.

ooOOoo

_Une semaine apr__ès la rentrée des classes _

_dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron Weasley, journaliste émérite de la gazette du sorcier et co-héros de la victoire contre Voldemort, arpente d'un pas décidé les couloirs de Poudlard. Il est venu en personne annoncer à son meilleur ami, le grand Harry Potter, qu'il va être papa dans quelques mois. Il va contribuer à la renaissance d'une tribu de petits rouquins farceurs car sa femmes attend des triplés et sa mère ne se tient plus de joie. Elle a déjà tricoté une vingtaine de barboteuses de toutes les couleurs (criardes de préférence) avec de magnifiques W sur la poitrine.

La vie est belle et il se sent pris par la nostalgie en parcourant ce lieu où tout reste immuable. C'est rassurant de penser qu'il y a des endroits où rien ne change jamais. D'ailleurs, il avise un peu plus loin deux gamines, qui doivent avoir dans les quatorze ans, en grande conversation, et il s'approche à pas feutrés pour se dissimuler derrière une armure. Il a très envie de savoir quels sont les sujets de commérage. Quelqu'un a surement pris la place de Malfoy et ça va lui faire plaisir d'entendre quelques critiques bien senties pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui va prendre la place de Binns en histoire de la magie la semaine prochaine… »

« En tout cas, ça ne pourra pas être pire que lui. J'ai eu cours hier et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dormir. Tu sais, il parait qu'il n'y a que le professeur Granger qui était capable de suivre un cours entier sans dormir »

_Ron est enchant__é, il avait raison, à Poudlard, les choses ne changent pas._

« C'est Blaise Zabini. Tu sais l'adjoint du Ministre qui est venu faire un discours le jour de la rentrée »

« Ouah, tu rigoles? Ce type est canon. Ça c'est sur que je ne vais pas dormir pendant ses cours, par contre je ne suis pas sure de rester concentrée sur ses paroles! »

_Bon, il semblerait quand m__ême que les filles aient beaucoup moins de goût que de son temps!!! Baver sur un Serpentard, quelle honte, surtout pour des Serdaigles réputées pour leur intelligence. Il aurait encore pu comprendre si elles avaient été des Poufsouffles victimes de leurs émotions._

« Hi, hi, hi! Tu as raison, surtout s'il écrit au tableau en nous donnant une belle vue sur le coté pile! Mais ne t'emballe pas, il est pris »

« Ha bon? Et qui est l'heureuse élue? »

« Le professeur Granger. Il parait qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez. J'ai entendu le professeur Potter en parler »

Ron retient à grand peine un cri d'effroi. Ce n'est pas possible que son- enfin son ex- Hermione l'ait remplacé par un vil serpent. Il y a vraiment des choses qui ne vont plus dans ce monde. Il reprend son chemin en laissant derrière lui un petit morceau de sa belle sérénité et en projetant une longue et difficile conversation avec Hermione qui n'a jamais été du genre à changer facilement d'avis.

Un peu plus loin, il tombe sur un trio de Gryffondors de première année, deux garçons et une fille qui lui font penser au bon vieux temps. Au passage, il capte le nom de Snape et il ne peut résister à l'envie de savoir si la chauve souris des cachots a de nouveaux surnoms imagés.

« J'ai vraiment aimé le cours de potions »

_C__'est la fille qui a parlé. Oui pas de doute, c'est une Hermione…_

« Oui, moi aussi, le professeur Snape est vraiment un génie et il sait donner envie de réussir sa potion »

_C'est la quatrième dimension. Le monde est devenu fou. Il a surement mal entendu, ce n'est pas possible… Il y a un nouveau professeur de potions qui est de la famille de son Snape à lui, le bâtard qui fait voler ses robes._

« Tu sais que quand j'en ai parlé à mon frère, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible, que Snape est un vampire qui prend des points injustement aux Gryffondors »

_Ha! Il reste des personnes avec un minimum de sens commun!_

« Oh ça! En fait, c'était vrai avant. Mais maintenant il est heureux et il va épouser un Gryffondor, alors il a changé sa façon de voir. Tu es au courant qu'il va se marier avec professeur Black aux prochaines vacances scolaires? »

…

« Oui et j'ai même entendu le professeur Black l'appeler 'ma chauve souris d'amour'. J'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre mais ils forment un très beau couple ».

_Ron est sans voix. Snape et Sirius? C__'est sur que le monde devient fou. Mais bon, l'enfermement à Azkaban n'est bon pour personne et Sirius doit avoir des séquelles… Nostalgie des détraqueurs???_

C'est avec une certitude sur l'inaltérabilité de Poudlard bien entamée que Ron se présente devant le tableau qui garde les appartements de son meilleur ami et prononce le stupide mot de passe que lui a donné Dumbledore quand il lui a annoncé par cheminette qu'il allait venir voir Harry. Il sait qu'il a deux heures de battement avant son prochain cours.

« Lune de miel »

Et lorsqu'il entre, le plafond lui tombe sur la tête. Le monde sombre dans le chaos. C'est Apocalypse Now. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux et pense d'ailleurs qu'il risque la cécité après avoir vu une chose pareille.

Draco Malfoy, la fouine, le Serpentard par excellence est affalé sur un fauteuil, débraillé, les cheveux en bataille et le pantalon ouvert. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, le pourfendeur de Mage Noir, est agenouillé entre ses jambes et fait des mouvements de va-et-vient qui ne peuvent laisser que peu de place à l'imagination. Ron se précipite pour délivrer son ami qui doit être sous Impérium parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. En tout cas, son cerveau se refuse à en trouver une. Il détourne quand même la tête pour ne pas voir ce tableau insupportable et sort sa baguette. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour viser Malfoy, il trouve Harry debout devant lui en train de se lécher les lèvres d'un air gourmand et la fouine toujours dans le fauteuil qui le regarde avec un sourire goguenard.

« Salut Ron. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard? » lui dit Harry d'un ton chaleureux.

Il est en train de cauchemarder. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Son ami de toujours vient de tailler une pipe sous ses yeux à la fouine, LA FOUINE! et il lui taille maintenant la bavette comme s'ils avaient seulement pris le thé ensemble, ce qui aurait déjà été inimaginable!

« Tu sais, la belette, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, il est préférable de frapper avant d'entrer! »

« Draco! Sois gentil avec Ron! Il vient d'avoir un choc terrible. Il n'était pas prévenu et tu pourrais montrer un peu de compassion même si c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu frapper, ce qui lui aurait évité d'être en état de choc »

Draco se lève, réajuste son pantalon, se recoiffe négligemment de la main et se dirige vers Harry pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« Tu as raison, mon amour. Je retourne bosser et je te laisse expliquer les derniers évènements à ton ami. Bonne journée… Ron »

Cette fois c'en est trop pour le pauvre Ron le 'mon amour' et le fait que son pire ennemi soit aimable et l'appelle par son prénom sont la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Son cerveau, saturé par tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre se met en pause et il tombe évanoui.

Draco le regarde d'un air ennuyé puis hausse un sourcil. « Je me demande si tu vas pouvoir assurer ton cour. Je ne pense pas qu'il se remette rapidement et j'ai vraiment horreur du désordre! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui donne une petite tape sur le bras, suivie d'un long baiser avant de se rappeler à contrecœur qu'il doit remettre Ron sur pied. Il pousse un long soupir à l'idée de la discussion fastidieuse qui va suivre et il se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller chercher Hermione en renfort.

OoOOoo

_Le m__ême jour dans le bureau du Directeur _

_de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le vénérable, clairvoyant et puissant sorcier Albus Dumbledore est assis à son bureau et se sert un verre de liqueur de citron pour se récompenser.

Son phénix, Fumseck, le regarde d'un air de reproche qui l'agace fortement.

« Oh! Fumseck! Ne me regarde pas comme ça et reconnais que mon génie mérite une récompense »

Devant l'air impassible du phénix qui pense surement au mot de passe d'Harry confié par plaisanterie à Ron Weasley, il se sent obligé de lui donner toutes les raisons qui font de lui un génie et le meilleur directeur pour cette école.

« Je te rappelle que grâce à mon idée de mettre en contact Narcissa et Harry, je dirige aujourd'hui l'école la plus prestigieuse et tout le monde sorcier se bagarre pour y inscrire ses enfants. J'ai les meilleurs professeurs. J'ai réussi à faire venir Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier et tous ses fans se précipitent. Ensuite, j'ai obtenu comme bibliothécaire, Draco Malfoy qui attire toutes les familles de Sang Purs. Cerise sur la gâteau, il a obligé son père à verser une rente à vie pour que sa bibliothèque soit la mieux pourvue au monde et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu une bibliothèque aussi bien organisée. C'est vrai que, lorsqu'ils y vont, les enfants ont à peine le droit de respirer mais c'est un détail »

Dumbledore soupire et prend un gâteau pour se consoler de ce léger bémol. Draco a quand même interdit de séjour toute personne qui ne nettoierait pas ses chaussures et ne se laverait pas les mains avant d'entrer et il contrôle personnellement et sévèrement tous les étudiants qui doivent déposer leurs baguettes à l'entrée! Il a quand même réussi à le dissuader de poser un Silencio sur eux.

« J'ai le Maître des potions le plus réputé au monde qui se conduit désormais à peu près comme une personne civilisée et Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black, des héros, comme professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Et je ne te parle même pas d'Hermione Granger et de ma dernière recrue, Blaise Zabini. C'était quand même génial de suggérer à Narcissa de l'appâter avec la rupture de Ron et Hermione. Il faut que je réfléchisse à l'extension des dortoirs. J'ai des demandes d'inscriptions qui viennent du monde entier. C'est la gloire! ».

Devant l'air peu convaincu de son oiseau, Dumbledore se sent obligé de poursuivre son argumentation.

« Je te rappelle d'autre part que j'ai favorisé la formation de trois couples qui sont aujourd'hui au comble du bonheur. Je travaille d'ailleurs à la réunion de Rémus et Tonks (1) qui ne devrait pas me prendre plus de quelques semaines. J'ai déjà persuadé le ministère que pour la sécurité des étudiants ce serait bien de détacher un Auror qui pourrait donner des cours de duel. Il ne me reste plus qu'à suggérer son nom »

Devant cet argument imparable, Fumseck ne peut qu'émettre une trille d'approbation.

Dumbledore satisfait peut déguster sa liqueur en toute sérénité. « Je lève mon verre au plus grand des manipulateurs, MOI ! »

**FIN**

(1) Albus Dumbledore agit là sur demande expresse de Kikiwi grande fan de Rémus!

* * *

Pour la dernière fois, RAR sans mails (si vous voulez une réponse, laissez-moi une adresse…)

Li-San : je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que la fin ne te déçoit pas… Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements.

Dormée : je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Merci pour la review;

Clio : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déçue.

* * *

**Info** : J'ai le plaisir de faire désormais partie du groupe Paradise of readers (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) et je participe à la traduction de Furry Magic de Ne'ichan que vous pouvez trouver sur ce compte et que je vous conseille si vous aimez les lycanthropes et le pairing Harry/Lucius entre autres… De toute façon, ça vaut le coup de faire un tour sur le profil car il y a plein d'histoires géniales et pour tous les goûts.

Merci de m'avoir suivie et encouragée dans mon délire et peut-être à bientôt…


End file.
